Un dragon en cage
by Lilalie
Summary: Le jour où Sainte Maïa était partie de Marie Joie, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son chemin la conduirait vers la mer la plus dangereuse au monde. Venez suivre son aventure et traversait avec elle ses moments de doutes et de joies. A la fin de cette aventure, peut-être aimerez-vous cette dragon céleste au mauvais caractère ...
1. Première vague

Je me suis enfin inscrite sur ce site pour publier cette fiction. Je voulais vous faire partager cette fiction que j'ai commencé il y a de cela déjà plusieurs mois. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressentit, des erreurs que j'ai commise, si vous avez aimez ou bien détestez. Je ne mord pas ! Bonne lecture.

Bien sûr, le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de Eiichiro Oda.

Première vague.

_« L'ours en cage ne peut que satisfaire l'ambition aventureuse des faibles, tandis que le cerf sauvage évoque une liberté et une vigueur pénétrantes. » De Yu Dafu_

_Dans la chambre d'un palais de Marie Joie … _

Une jeune femme se leva doucement, elle s'étira et profita de ce court temps où elle était seule. Bientôt quelques esclaves allaient rentrer, ils allaient la laver, l'habiller, la faire manger. Tout ça l'ennuyé au plus haut point mais elle devait faire comme tous ses semblables. On lui avait dit d'être studieuse, d'avoir la tête haute et surtout de ne pas déshonorer leur rang. Plusieurs jeunes femmes vêtues à la mode orientale entrèrent dans la pièce. Quand l'une d'entre elle ouvrit l'un des rideaux, une lumière blanche et radieuse emplit la chambre, ce qui était tout à fait normal vu que la ville se trouvait au dessus des nuages. La maîtresse des lieux se dirigea vers la grande baignoire de la salle de bain. Elle y plongea son corps lentement et deux des autres jeunes filles s'empressèrent de venir lui mettre du savon sur le dos. Une fois sorti de son bain la jeune femme enfila, ou plutôt se fit enfiler une légère robe beige longue. Après un repas stricte, elle alla saluer son père et sa quatrième concubine. Alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait, une petite fille vint leurs apporter du thé. L'enfant trembla tellement qu'elle renversa l'une des tasses sur les pieds de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gifla violemment la fillette qui s'écroula au sol en émettant un petit cri. Les autres esclaves étaient indifférents à ce spectacle et regardaient leurs pieds.

_Tu ne peux pas faire attention petite idiote !

Le dragon céleste le plus vieux sortit un revolver et pointa l'arme sur l'enfant. Celle-ci se replia sur elle-même, versa des larmes abondamment et se mit à s'excuser inlassablement. La jeune femme fit signe à son père de baisser son arme.

_On ne va pas te tuer. Enlève ton haut.

La fillette s'exécuta et sut qui ce qui l'attendait. La jeune femme prit un genre de cravache et fouetta le dos de la gamine. Une fois la jeune femme calmée, la fillette fut emmenée.

_Vous êtes beaucoup trop clémente, princesse Maïa.

_Je ne suis pas clémente, c'est juste que je ne veux pas user mes esclaves trop vite.

A ces mots elle partit de la grande salle. Tout ça l'ennuyé au plus haut point. Elle voulait bouger, ne plus voir ces couloirs de verre, ces portes en acajou, ces chaises en argent. Elle s'en moquait bien de ces parents et de ces esclaves . Qu'ils meurent tous, ça ne lui ferai ni chaud, ni froid. Elle, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : son bien être à elle même. Tous les tenryuubitos étaient égoïstes mais elle elle était peut-être la pire. Rien ne l'amusé, tuer, battre pourquoi faire ? Elle aurait aimé s'amuser plus, voir le monde. Comme le faisait ces pirates. Non ce n'était pas dans la bibliothèque de Marie Joie qu'elle avait trouvé des livres sur les pirates mais sur l'archipel des Shabaondy. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire, c'était plutôt sympa comme vie. Mais le seul mot qui raisonné dans sa tête était libre. Ne plus porter ces robes, ces talons, ne pas se marier à Saint Charlos … Saint Charlos à cette pensée une migraine apparu dans sa tête. Dans deux semaines elle devait l'épouser pour que leur deux familles ne se querellent plus pour cette stupide statuette d'or. Elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux couleurs chocolats. Ils étaient le produit du meilleur coiffeur de la ville sainte. De magnifiques boucles, une douceur incroyable, bref tout ça n'était que du fabriqué. La peau de la princesse était couverte d'un fond de teint qui faisait croire que celle ci était immaculé. Elle s'allongea sur un sofa en face d'une cage remplit d'oiseaux. Elle se mit à siffloter. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle appréciait c'était la musique et la danse. Elle resta tout le restant de cette journée assise là.

Après toute la cérémonie du couché, elle s'endormit dans son lit. Quand elle se réveilla aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle se leva. Une envie subite de manger des cookies l 'avait prise. Mais elle ne sonna aucun de ces valets et préféra descendre elle même dans cet endroit presque inconnu de ses semblables : les cuisines. Alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans ce qu'ils appelaient les sous-sols, du bruit l'amena à bifurquer jusqu'à dans les caves.

_Donc vous avez compris ? On cours jusqu'à cette ruelle qui n'est pas surveillé, on grimpe sur cette maison, on se faufile vers cette caisse et on embarque avec les marchandises.

_Oui, compris ! Répondirent une femme et un autre homme.

_Tient, tient … ne serait pas une tentative de fuite ? Sainte Maïa était dans le cadrant de la porte à les observés. Les esclaves avaient le souffle court et on pouvait lire dans leur yeux une peur immense. Mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à la proposition de la noble :

_Emmenez moi avec vous. Elle avait dit ça sans ironie, sans ton particulier. Les trois personnes se regardèrent, l'air de ne pas comprendre. La femme regarda dans un coin de la pièce. La petite fille que la noble avait battu dans la matinée était là. Apparemment, elle aussi faisait parti du voyage. Voyant ces interlocuteurs ne rien faire, elle reprit :

_C'est un ordre ! Emmenez-moi loin d'ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à perdre, de toute façon si ils refusaient s'était la mort assurée. C'est ainsi que partie Sainte Maïa, avec seulement une paire de ballerine, une fine robe de dentelle blanche courte, son pendentif d'argent et quelques bagues au doigt.


	2. Deuxième vague

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Ne vous fiez pas pour l'instant au caractère de Maïa. Il ne changera pas tout à coup, mais petit à petit. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle soit vraiment une dragon céleste pur et dur avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec.

Deuxième vague.

« Le travail a été fait pour l'homme, et non pas l'homme pour le travail. » De Jdan Noritiov.

Le petit groupe longeait les demeures, et se cachait de temps en temps pour ne pas croiser les nombreux gardes. Ils commencèrent à emprunter un petit escalier en colimaçon qui descendait jusqu'au port qui se situait en bas de Marie-Joie .

Une fois rendu vers un bateau, l'homme qui sûrement devait superviser le plan alla en repérage. Une fois qu'il fut rendu sur le navire, il leur fit signe de venir un par un. Cette situation fut rire Maïa, elle se croyait dans un livre d'aventure. Qui aurait cru que un jour, elle se retrouverait avec des esclaves entrain de fuir ? Cette pensée la fit encore plus rire intérieurement. Les occupants du bateau faisaient des rondes régulières, mais les esclaves avaient tout prévu et connaissaient chaque déplacements des matelots. Et c'est ainsi que Maïa se retrouvait dans une cale humide, poisseuse, boueuse, coincé entre une caisse et l'un des esclaves.

_Pourquoi ça a été si facile de s'échapper ?! Demanda t-elle surprise.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent tour à tour. Évidemment, elle n'avait eu besoin de rien faire, juste les suivre. Leur plus gros souci avait été de défaire leur collier, mais ils avaient trouvé le point faible du mécanisme.

_On, … on prépare cette évasion depuis des mois. Nous avons beaucoup observé les déplacements des gardes et des bateaux. Princesse Maïa.

La chance devait être de leur coté alors se dit-elle. Mais elle pensa qu'il aurait été judicieux de prévenir la sécurité, elle rumina dans sa tête que cette bande d'incapable ne surveillait pas assez bien la ville. Puis après un instant de réflexion elle se dit à elle-même avec un large sourire :

« Au pire ce n'est plus mon problème ... »

Après quelques heures d'attentes, le navire se mit en route. La chaleur dans la cale était étouffante. Les maigres provisions du petit groupe d'esclave s'abaissa peu à peu. En effet le dragon céleste dès que son ventre avait crié famine avait menacé ces compagnons de fortunes de crier pour prévenir les matelots de leur présence. Les jours passèrent et la noble se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'était engagée dans ce périple. Elle respirait le même air que ces cancrelats désormais. Puis tournant ces réflexions en rond elle se félicita d'avoir quitté cet endroit et surtout fuir ce mariage. A la revoyure or diamant et saphir ! Bonjour la liberté. Elle riait intérieurement même ci elle avait faim . Pourquoi la gamine la regardait ?

_Un problème déchet ?

_Non maîtresse.

_Ne m'appelle plus maîtresse ou princesse.

Le regard noir de la jeune femme dissuada la fillette de continuer à la regarder. La faim, la soif, elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien, son ventre étant toujours rempli. En ayant assez de cet faim qui la tenaillait elle ordonna à l'esclave le plus proche d'elle :

_Va me chercher à boire et à manger !

_Mais … Majesté si je fais ça on va nous repérer.

_Alors je vais ... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la femme esclave du groupe avait assommé la dragon céleste. Ils la ligotèrent. L'un des hommes proposa :

_Et si on la tué ? On en rêve tous ! Et là on a une occasion en or de se venger.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, la petite voix de la jeune esclave se fit entendre, elle prononça un petit « non » hésitant. Les adultes abandonnèrent leur idée, ils n'allaient tout de même pas tuer cette dragon céleste devant l'enfant même si celle-ci avait déjà vu tant d'horreur.

Quand la dragon céleste se réveilla, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise qu'elle eut d'être bâillonnée et attachée. La colère dans ces yeux pouvait en faire frémir plus d'un. Elle avait été humilié au plus haut point, comment avaient t-ils pu la traiter ainsi ? Elle leur ferait payer plus tard …

Ce fut au bout de deux semaines qu'ils sentir le bateau s'immobiliser et heurter un ponton de bois.

Le meneur du groupe avait une idée précise pour sortir en toute discrétion : se jeter à l'eau et nager jusqu'au rivage. Ils bougèrent tous de leur position et glissèrent vers l'un des canons qui donnait sur l'extérieur alors que les matelots commençaient à presser le pas vers la cale.

Personnes en vue, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau sans faire de vagues. Le meneur avait pris la décision de porter la jeune noble, toujours ficelée, même si l'envie de la noyer lui trottait dans la tête. Ils contournèrent le bateau puis s'éloignèrent. Quelques bateaux marchands étaient amarrés aussi au port et leur permis de se cacher. L'eau salé les lava un peu de la crasse de la cale et les rafraîchir.

Maïa avait la tête qui plongeait quelques fois dans l'eau et lui faisait boire la tasse malgré qu'elle est une entrave sur sa bouche.

Dans un petit coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ils montèrent sur le ponton. Ils attendirent que leur vêtement sèche. Les esclaves avaient un sourire qui montré leur enthousiasme de retrouver leur vie. Ils dé-serrèrent les liens de la jeune femme et la laissèrent seule à son sort malgré ses protestations. Et maintenant elle, elle faisait quoi ? Elle commença par détacher les derniers liens qui la retenaient. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient attaché une colère sombre ne la quittait pas. Elle se leva brusquement et serra les points.

La sainte regarda le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle. Elle dut mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour éviter que le soleil ne brûle sa rétine. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Mais un dragon céleste ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. D'abord manger était une priorité. Après avoir marchait quelques minutes, Maïa alla vers ce qui lui sembla l'établissement le plus fréquentable. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant un homme vint rapidement à sa rencontre :

_Les mendiantes ne sont pas autorisées à entrer ici. Je vous prie de sortir immédiatement. La congédia l'homme en noir en lui montrant la direction de la porte. La noble le toisa de haut.

_Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ! Qu'on me serve immédiatement de quoi me nourrir ! L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur et appela deux hommes. La jeune femme malgré nombre insultes et mises en garde fut mise dehors, jeter comme un sac dans la rue. Outrée elle partit d'un ton décidé, mais c'est lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans une vitre qu'elle comprit. Elle toucha son visage de sa main droite :

_Je, je ressemble à tous ses déchets ! Mais pas n'importe qu'elle déchet, on dirait une esclave !

Elle pensa que finalement elle aurait peut-être dû aller chercher quelques affaires avant de partir. Tout le monde la regardait déambuler dans les rues, elle marchait avec un pas assuré et la tête haute. C'était plutôt étrange vu qu'elle avait une paire de ballerine et une robe toute tachée ainsi que la peau sali et les cheveux emmêlés. Le coiffe habituel des dragons célestes s'était abattue sur sa tête. La faim de Maïa était passé tellement elle se préoccupait de son apparence. Puis elle vit un journal au sol avec une immense photo d'elle en couverture. Elle le prit à deux mains et plissa les yeux pour lire la fine écriture.

_Kidnapping d'un noble mondiaux._

_Trois esclaves dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ont enlevé Sainte Maïa . Quiconque ayant vu ces trois esclaves est prié de contacter au plus vite les autorités..._

Un long article sans importance faisait l'éloge des nobles mondiaux. Maïa eu un immense sourire. Elle souffla « trouvez moi si vous le pouvez. » Elle se regarda longuement de nouveau dans une vitrine et vit que personne ne se douterati qu'elle était Sainte Maïa. Elle loucha sur un vieux carton contenant quelques habits.

« Mettons des habits de plébéiens ... » Elle prit un t-shirt beige et un pantalon noir. Maintenant de quoi se laver, elle avait lu dans un livre que l'eau des lacs était assez propre pour faire sa toilette. Elle s'égara donc dans la forêt de conifères à proximité du village. Après une ou deux heures de marche, elle trouva enfin ce fameux lac décrit dans les contes. Elle enleva ses vêtements et se jeta à l'eau. Mauvaise idée. Elle qui était habituée à une eau bien chaude, l'idée que l'eau dans la lac était plutôt fraîche ne l'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée, une vieille femme au cheveux blancs apparut devant elle.

_Vous vous sentez bien mademoiselle ? Il faut être folle pour rentrer dans cette eau glaciale !

_Vous croyez que je m'apprêtais à faire quoi avant que vous arriviez ! Allez vous-en !

_Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son aîné ! Sans gêne, la jeune femme sorti de l'eau, la peau rougit par le froid. Ses lèvres roses et gercés tremblèrent, la vieille femme enleva son châle et le plaça sur le dos de Maïa.

_A les jeunes de nos jours, viens chez moi pour te réchauffer. Sans protester, Maïa suivit la petite vieille dame. Dans une petite clairière une petite maison de bois se dressait.

_Qui peut bien vivre dans un si petit endroit ? Murmura la noble en regardant indifféremment la maisonnette.

_Oy ! C'est chez moi. Gronda la vieille. La jeune leva un sourcil, décidément ces larves vivaient étrangement. Une fois entré, la grand-mère montra à son hôte la douche.

_Ne reste pas trop longtemps sous la douche, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude.

Décidément, ils vivaient vraiment bizarrement ici. Une fois sa douche prise, la jeune femme enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle retrouva dans l'unique pièce de la maison , la vieille dame installant un bol de soupe. Le ventre de la jeune femme ne put retenir un gargouillement.

_On dirait que tu as faim, assis toi et mange.

_Je n'ai pas si faim que ça. Mentit Maïa en basculant sa tête. Elle était une dame, et une dame n'a jamais faim. Elle mangea toute la soupe de son bol. Sans un merci ou un compliment elle questionna la femme :

_On est sur quelle île ?

_Les jeunes … comment es-tu venue ? Tu as fugué ou quoi ? On ne vient pas ici sans savoir où on va ! On est sur l'île de Shimo.

_Sur Grand Line ?

_Évidemment sur Grand Line ! Dans le Nouveau monde même. Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? Je vais t'apprendre à parler à tes aînés !

_Pff … Si vous saviez à qui vous parliez vous baisseriez d'un ton grand-mère ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir comment je m'appelle …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une main venait de la gifler. La jeune femme se leva brusquement pour répliquer mais la vieille femme était debout sur la table en position de combat. Elles se regardèrent, la jeune femme n'avait jamais reçu de gifle. La douleur cuisante sur sa joue lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. La vieille femme demanda :

_Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour une petite claque ! On ne t'a jamais appris à dire merci, s'il vous plaît et toutes les autres marques de politesse ? Je vous jure, les jeunes...

La jeune femme s'assit et quelque chose venait de germer dans sa tête. C'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on recevait une gifle ? La vieille femme lui avait parlé de politesse. Elle n'en faisait preuve que envers ses semblables, mais maintenant qu'elle était parti de Marie Joie faisait tel parti du même milieu que ces larves ? Elle devrait s'habituer à tout ça si elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la ville sainte.

_Grand-mère, apprenaient moi à être une plébéienne.

La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Qui utilisaient encore le mot plébéien de nos jours ? Et puis elle venait d'où cette gamine pour parler comme ça ? Puis le journal lui revint à la mémoire, elle alla discrètement là où elle l'avait laissé. Ses yeux faillir sortir de leur orbite tellement elle fut prise de surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la noble sur la photo ressemblait presque à la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses yeux couleurs menthe menthe à l'eau … ses cheveux couleurs chocolats et si brillant … Tout devenait plus clair, une petite capricieuse comme elle ne pouvait venir que de ce milieu. La vieille femme se dirigea vers une petite commode et en sorti un revolver.

_Que faites-vous ? Questionna la dite « capricieuse » en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la vieille dame. La femme braqua son arme sur elle soudainement, Maïa leva un soucril, ne voyant pas vraiment le danger devant elle :

_Je fais ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ! Vous m'avez pourri la vie pendant plus de quarante ans, l'occasion est trop belle ! Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche sur vous, les dragons célestes !

Le visage de la vieille femme avait pris une expression de dégoût et de colère, ses sourcils fins et gris étaient maintenant froncés.

_ Lâché cette arme . Justement si vous savez qui je suis, vous devriez vous prosternez et m'obéir. Dit la noble en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_Dans cette maison, dans cette forêt, sur cette île, rien ne prouve que tu es l'une de ces personnes méprisables, personne ne sera que tu es morte !

_ Méprisables ? Vous dénigrez ceux qui ont fondé cette société ? Vous n'êtes qu'une larve qui ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de vivre sous notre protection et notre générosité. La jeune femme se leva brusquement.

La vieille femme rit doucement. Même sous la menace d'un revolver, un dragon céleste restait un dragon céleste, l'être le plus cruel au monde, juste devant les pirates. Voyant que la femme était sérieuse, Sainte Maïa réfléchit à la meilleur solution pour rester vivante :

_Si vous ne me tuez pas je vous donnerai cette bague ! Ça doit représenter beaucoup d'argent pour vous non ?

_J'en ai rien à faire de ta bague. Et puis si je te tue, je pourrais toujours récupérer ta bague sur ton corps.

Pas futée le dragon céleste, elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette quand elle voulu savoir quelque chose :

_Pourquoi tu es sur cette île ?

_Je m'ennuyai au palais donc je suis partie.

Pas futée et idiote en plus. Mais la vieille dame hésitait, elle n'avait jamais tué personne, elle savait pertinemment que si l'arme avait été placé dans les mains de la jeune femme, cette dernière n'aurait pas hésité. Maïa, elle de son côté commençait à prendre au sérieux la vieille femme, et se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressemblait la mort. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. Puis comme ci une lumière avait éclairé son esprit, elle commença à réagir que mourir c'était vraiment pas génial.

_ Ne me tuez pas ! Je, je vais vous aider ! Je sais pas en quoi je vais vous aider mais je vais bien trouver !

La vieille femme fourra le revolver dans une poche de sa robe, débitée.

_Part d'ici tout de suite ! Gronda celle-ci.

_Mais aller où ?

_Si tu es parti c'est que tu devais en avoir une petite idée.

_Un peu plus tôt je vous ai demandé de m'apprendre à être une plébéienne …

_Et moi un peu plus tôt je te menaçais d'un revolver. Donc je te dis de déguerpir avant que je te tue.

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit jusqu'ici mais elle n'avait ni argent ni de connaissance réelle sur ce monde si différent du sien. Loin de ces gardes du corps et sans armes elle devenait vraiment vulnérable. Elle fit un geste qui surprit autant celle qui le faisait que son interlocutrice. En s'abaissant elle baissa la tête et demanda :

« Instruisez moi esclave. »

Au nom d'esclave, la vieille femme se retint de lui en coller une ou deux. Elle était une ancienne esclave, oui, mais seul la marque du « dragon qui fend les cieux » le prouvait. Mais elle aussi réfléchissait de son côté, cette fille devait avoir moins d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle ne ressentait aucune pitié pour ces dragons célestes mais cette fille ne savait rien de la vie, d'ici une semaine elle serait morte sans aucun doute. A ce moment la vieille se dit « peut-être que si j'arrive à transformer cette fille, une place dans le paradis me sera réservée ... »

La vieille femme installa une couverture sur le sol de sa petite maison et fit coucher la noble dessus. Maïa avait bien protesté mais le revolver dans la main de l'ancienne esclave l'avait dissuadé de toute contestation.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivé de cette « infâme gamine » comme le disait « la vieille peau » ( surnom mental de Maïa). La femme lui avait clairement expliqué que Maïa devait agir comme ci c'était elle l'esclave et la vieille femme la noble. Pendant cette explication, la jeune dragon céleste avait voulu protester mais le revolver l'en dissuada encore une fois. La vielle femme avait trouvé cette méthode très instructive. Et c'est ainsi que Maïa au bout de ces trois jours avait réussi à prononcer les expressions « merci » et « s'il vous plaît ».

_Madame Léa, on fait comment pour vider ce poisson tout dégouttant ?!

_Le mot magique?!

_S'il vous plaît …

Madame Léa, c'est comme cela que la vieille dame s'appelait, lui montra. Après quelques protestations dû à l'odeur du poisson et à la tâche plutôt dégoûtante, elle se lança dans ce « périple ». Il est à noté, qu'elle commença cette tâche après une claque derrière la tête. Alors que la noble finissait d'enlever les écailles du poisson dent de sabre qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle demanda à Madame Léa :

_Comment vous êtes parti de Marie Joie?

Elle se questionnait sur le fait qu'on puisse sortir de la cité sainte comme dans un moulin. De son point de vu, c'était simple, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que c'était quelque chose de très rare que des esclaves réussissent à s'enfuir.

_Et bien, tu as dû entendre parler de Fisher Tiger … Dit la vieille dame alors qu'elle nettoyait accroupit au sol un drap.

_Cet infâme homme poisson qui a délivré des centaines d'esclaves ?

Léa se leva en se tenant les hanches et regardant droit dans les yeux Maïa qui continuait sa tâche.

_Pourquoi dis-tu infâme ?

_Bah, parce que c'est un homme poisson.

Elle avait dit ça si naturellement que Léa se demandait encore pourquoi elle ne la tuait pas. C 'étais comme apprendre à un cochon à faire le singe.

_Maïa, pourquoi les dragons célestes seraient t-ils au dessus des lois, au dessus des autres humains, au dessus des hommes poissons ? Les hommes poissons ont le même sang que toi. Ils sont semblables à nous, les humains.

_Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Les dragons célestes sont les créateurs de ce monde de paix, quand aux hommes poissons ont dit qu'ils sont aussi bêtes que les poissons.

_As-tu déjà parlé à un homme poisson ? As-tu déjà vu de tes propres yeux leur capacité ? Les dragons célestes sont peut-être les créateurs de ce monde, mais pourquoi auraient-ils le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Le monde est fait de million de gens, vous vous n'êtes qu'une centaine.

La jeune femme resta muette. Personne n'avait jamais tenu de tel propos devant elle. C'était peut être parfois une idiote mais elle avait quand même une capacité de réflexion assez étendu. Ils sont des millions et eux ils étaient qu'une centaine … Elle bloqua sur cette réflexion. Léa était heureuse d'avoir pu fermer le clapet de son hôte, elle retourna à son nettoyage de drap.

La jeune femme resta tout le restant de la journée la tête dans les nuages. Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le même sang qu'un homme poisson. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Léa :

_Vous dites n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas avoir le même sang qu'un homme poisson vu que de toute façon, le sang qui coule dans mes veine est du sang royale. La vieille dame pris deux aiguilles, en piqua une dans son doigt et l'autre dans le doigt de Maïa.

_Aie ! Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! S'écria l'adolescente en reprenant sa main. Du sang commença à perler, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son propre sang.

_Regarde bien mon doigt et le tient. Le sang qui coule est rouge, aussi bien le mien que le tient. On a toute les deux un nez, une bouche, des jambes, des bras … Qu'est-ce qui te différencie de moi ?

Maïa se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Sa fierté de dragon céleste venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle ne put rien avaler de toute la soirée. Le lendemain matin, une fièvre de quarante degré l'empêcha de se lever. Le médecin ne put déterminer d'où venait cette fièvre et ne put donc donner aucun médicament. Léa avait installé la noble dans son lit, car celle-ci dormait depuis plusieurs jours au sol avec quelques couvertures.

_Tu sais, les « plébéiens » ne vous aiment pas. Ils vous détestent même. Je vous déteste. Vous croyez que le monde vous appartient que vous pouvez tout faire. Mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous nourrir. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, regarde toi, loin de Marie Joie tu n'es rien de plus qu'un être humain. Vos ancêtres ont peut-être créé le gouvernement mondial, mais toi, tes parents, qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous approprier les mérites de vos aïeuls juste parce que leur sang coule dans vos veines.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Une confusion inimaginable régnait dans son esprit. Son côté fière se battait contre sa logique. Le lendemain matin, la fièvre se calma doucement. Alors que madame Léa plantait quelques bulbes de tulipes rouges, le dragon céleste ouvrit la porte et alla la rejoindre, un peu pataude.

_Bonjour madame Léa.

_Bonjour Maïa. La vieille femme posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. « On dirait que tu n'as plus de fièvre. » Elle lui sourit et retourna à son occupation.

_Pourquoi vous êtes gentilles alors que vous me détestez ?

_Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas toi la fautive mais tes parents. Tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir raisonner.

_Je ne suis pas trop jeune ! J'ai eu 16 ans il y a un mois ! Léa sourit doucement.

_Donc si tu n'est pas trop jeune tu vas pouvoir aller travailler en ville.

_Comme ci une personne de mon rang devait faire cela …

_Mais tu veux devenir une plébéienne, donc tu vas me suivre jusqu'au village de Bou.

La jeune femme suivit donc Madame Léa jusqu'au village où quelques semaines auparavant elle avait débarqué. Elles entrèrent dans une taverne, à cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Les tabourets et les chaises étaient parfaitement rangé au contour et autour des tables.

_Oh ! Bonjour Madame Léa !

_Bonjour Léo, je t'amène de la main d'œuvre.

La vieille femme désigna Maïa qui elle n'en menait pas large derrière elle. Léo était un homme d'une trentaine d'année avec une petite barbe noir et des cheveux mi-long regroupé en queue de cheval. Il était de taille moyenne et une fine musculature. Léa souffla dans l'oreille de la jeune femme « parle le moins possible, obéit aux ordres et soit adroite. » Sur ces mots elle partit.

_Bonjour, moi c'est Léo tu t'appelles comment ? Dit l'homme en tendant sa main vers elle. Quelle familiarité … Mais puisqu'elle était une plébéienne.

_Maïa. Elle lui serra la main.

_Maïa … c'est pas courant, j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom en quelque part ….

_Je me suis mal exprimée, je m'appelle Maya. Juste Maya.

Il lui montra ce qu'elle devait faire, sa tâche consistait à faire le service. Elle devait prendre les commandes des clients et les servir. Elle se basa sur ce que faisait ces esclaves. C'était pas bien compliqué finalement se dit-elle lorsqu'elle servit son premier client. Elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle dû prendre une dizaine de commande en même temps. Madame Léa n'était pas vraiment parti et surveillait sa petite protégée à travers une vitre. Et ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'elle était très surprise de voir cette noble se donnait autant de mal dans ce travail. Le dragon céleste avait longuement réfléchit et avait décidé qu'elle ne retournerai pas à Marie Joie, elle allait vivre parmi tous ces moins que rien et les comprendre. Oui, car elle ne les comprenait pas, et quand Sainte Maïa ne comprenait pas quelque chose elle avait besoin de réponses. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à être traité comme ces gens et non comme la personne respectable qu'elle se disait être.

Un groupe d'individu entra bruyamment dans la taverne. Maïa compris tout de suite qui étaient ces personnes, elle avait déjà vu quelques esclaves qui autrefois faisaient parti de ces citoyens hors la loi. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tout un équipage de pirate.


	3. Troisième vague

Je précise que ces premiers chapitres introduisent l'histoire. Cette fic parle d'aventure, de rêve, d'amitié même si pour l'instant on y est un peu loin.

Bonne lecture.

Troisième vague.

_« La motivation vous sert de départ. L'habitude vous fait continuer. » De Jim Ryun_

_Dans la taverne CHEZ LEO … _

Sur les conseils de Madame Léa, Maïa ne parlait presque pas et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil du tavernier. Ici elle n'avait plus sa toute puissance, même si ça lui démangeait de coller une gifle à tous ceux qui la sifflaient et lui mettaient la main aux fesses. La première fois que s'était arrivée, elle avait collé une gifle au pirate et avait faillit se retrouver criblée de balle. Heureusement que le tavernier avait réussit à arrêter le brigand dans son geste. Maïa avait bien compris maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir ainsi et se tenait à carreau depuis trois semaines. Elle avait enfin appris à sourire. Elle se forçait mais elle avait compris que sans ce sourire elle pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

_Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda t-elle à un groupe de pirates.

_ Des bouteilles de saké poulette. Répondit un homme gras avec une barbe mal rasée noir. La jeune femme pensa que cet homme ressemblait en tout point à Saint Charlos. Une fois rendu au comptoirs Léo lui murmura qu'elle devait se méfier de l'homme qu'elle devait servir, c'était un pirate avec une prime. Lorsqu'elle alla emmener les boissons, l'homme la saisit par la taille.

_Vient donc par ici boire un peu avec nous ma jolie.

_Désolé mais je travaille.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme.

Fait pas ta salope, vient ici. Elle repoussa l'homme, Léo quand à lui avait commencé à sortir son fusil au cas où tout ça dégénérait. L'homme allait continué ces avances quand un revolver vint appuyer sur sa tempe.

_ La demoiselle t'a dit qu'elle travaille . L' homme d'une trentaine d'année qui tenait l'arme portait un long manteau noir. Le capitaine pirate, lui, avala difficilement sa salive. Un des ces hommes s'écria :

_Qu'est-ce que Peter Kim le mercenaire vient faire ici ?

Presque toutes les personnes dans la salle quittèrent les lieux aussi vite que possible. Le mercenaire s'assit à une table :

_Une bière s'il vous plaît.

_Oui Monsieur. Répondit Maïa en hochant la tête.

La jeune femme se pressa de servir l'homme qui venait d'allumer une cigarette et avait installer ses pieds en éventail sur sa table. Maïa n'avait jamais ressenti un tel charisme, cet homme, elle le savait n'était pas n'importe qui. Léo lui glissa entre les mains un avis de recherche.

Peter Kim, le mercenaire.

200 000 000 $

Dead or alive

En allant lui resservir de la bière elle vit du sang qui coulait le long de la chaise. Le mercenaire remarqua son regard :

_Quoi gamine, t'as peur du sang ?

_Il y a un médecin à deux pâtés de maison d'ici.

Maïa retourna vers le comptoir.

L'homme passa toute la soirée à boire, Maïa ,elle , ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet individu. Les mercenaires sont des hommes qui sont payés pour accomplir des missions, souvent pour le compte des états. Ce sont des combattant hors paires. Si il était recherché c'est qu'il avait dû commettre des crimes à l'encontre de l'ordre mondial. Comme chaque soir, Maïa retournait chez Madame Léa et lui raconta sa journée :

_J'ai rencontré un homme aujourd'hui. C'est étrange car il n'est pas un de mes semblable mais il impose le respect. Il a comme une sorte … d'aura qui fait que toutes les autres personnes autour de lui paraissent insignifiante...

Léa écoutait attentivement les paroles de Maïa. Depuis qu'elle travaillait chez Léo, elle se dévoilait de jour en jour, elle voyait même dans le discours de la jeune femme du plaisir à se livrer. C'était peut-être horrible dit comme ça mais la vieille femme avait réussit à manipuler en quelque sorte le cerveau de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas réellement tout à fait changé au fond d'elle. Elle restait fière d'être une dragon céleste et trouvait toujours normal que les autres humains se plient devant les citoyens de Marie Joie. La vieille femme avait eu beau lui expliquer sa vision de la vie, mais la doctrine qu'avait été enseigné à la Sainte ne pouvait disparaître au bout de quelques mois .

Maïa était entrain de nettoyer des verres quand Phil, le neveu de Léo entra dans la taverne pour apporter à son oncle un tonneau de saké. Il ne manquait pas d'aller saluer Maïa à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il avait trois années de plus qu'elle et le charme de la noble ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais Maïa ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au jeune homme blond et ne se doutait même pas des sentiments de celui-ci. Ce n'est que plus tard quand Léo fut seul avec Maïa que ce dernier lui expliqua que Phil aurait aimé que Maïa sorte avec ce dernier. Maïa n'étant pas vraiment habitué à ces coutumes avait demandé naïvement :

_Pour aller où ?

Léo s'était passé une main sur le visage. Et lui avait expliqué plus clairement . Maïa avait enfin compris. Décidément ces plébéiens … à Marie Joie selon elle c'était plus simple : on se mariait, on s'accouplait puis voilà tout était finit. Léo lui avait dit que Phil « l'aimait ». Pour elle en gros ça c'était résumé à une comparaison dans son cerveau : Phil m'aime comme moi j'aime manger les cerises qui viennent juste de rougir sur les arbres.

Finalement elle avait compris que Phil la courtisait comme l'avait fait nombre noble avant lui quand elle était dans la ville sainte. Elle avait raconté cette petite histoire à Léa qui au fil de l'histoire avait une goutte qui était apparu à l'arrière de son front.

_Nous contrairement à vous les dragons célestes on a besoin de s'aimer pour finalement vivre ensemble. Enfin dans la majorité des cas. D'ailleurs tu pourrais peut-être accepté, tu es jeune.

_Ahaha, vous êtes drôle Madame Léa … Moi, fréquenter un plébéien ? On ne mélange pas les chiens et les chats voyons…

_Tu es désespérante. J'espère jusque qu'un jour tu éprouveras ce sentiment qui est l'amour. Allez au lit !

Maïa s'était promis de jamais connaître ce sentiment, Madame Léa lui avait expliquait et tout cela lui était apparu comme une maladie horrible . Léa dans sa jeunesse était tombée amoureuse d'un marin mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu construire d'avenir avec lui vu qu'elle était ensuite devenue une esclave.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et puis un soir de pleine lune ...

_Eh la vieille réveille toi, il faut que je te raconte comment s'est passé ma journée, le mercenaire est de retour et … madame Léa ?

La vieille femme dans son lit ne bougeait pas du tout, et Maïa s'aperçut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Prise de panique elle courut vers le village à toute vitesse et alla chercher le médecin. Il ausculta la vieille femme et conclu :

_Désolé, mais elle est morte.

_Mais, mais elle allait très bien ce matin.

_Elle avait quatre vingt quinze ans. La vieillesse ne peut pas se guérir.

Maïa eu un sentiment encore inconnue pour elle, un pincement lui sera le cœur. Quelques habitants du village emmenèrent la vieille dame à la chambre funéraire. Une fois tout le monde parti, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, elle tomba à genoux, son corps était devenu brusquement lourd.

_Pourquoi je pleure moi … c'était qu'une vieille peau … elle ne faisait même pas partie de ma famille...

Elle se roula en boule. « Mais elle était gentille. » Elle sanglota toute la nuit. Une semaine passa sans que personne vit la jeune femme au village. Le tavernier alla la voir dans la petite maison. Il la vit à même le sol, roulé en boule, les yeux et le nez rougit. Il l'incita à venir travailler avec lui. Les jours suivant elle alla faire son travail au bar, ne montrant aucune émotion, ne dévoilant aucuns sourires aux clients.

_Hey gamine ! Je te parle. Appela le mercenaire.

_Oui monsieur, vous voulez une autre bière ? Dit Maïa en se tournant vers l'homme, qui désormais n'était plus le sujet de ses pensées.

_Non, je te demandai juste pourquoi par rapport au premier jour que je t'avais vu tu es si déprimée. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et souffla la fumée qu'il avait inhalait.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas. Dit Maïa en baissant la tête et fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh mais c'est que tu mordrais héhé.

Elle tourna les talons et alla vers une autre table. Le mercenaire depuis des semaines passait quelques jours sur l'île puis repartait. Le fait que cette île se trouve à l'intersection de plusieurs missions sur différente île alentour l'arrangeait. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait toutes accomplit, il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de s'attarder plus.

Maïa se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant que la vieille femme n'était plus là. Pour l'instant elle n'était qu'une squatteuse chez Léa. D'ailleurs un des villageois lui avait bien fait remarquer. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle voulait bouger. Voir autre chose. Puis elle retourna vers le mercenaire.

_Vous êtes un mercenaire, vous voyagez comment ? L'homme fut surprit par la soudaine assurance de cette gamine.

_Bah avec un bateau.

Logique. Elle alla pour la seconde fois de sa vie prononcez cette phrase.

_Emmenez-moi avec vous.

Le mercenaire avala de travers l'alcool et le tavernier avait lâché le verre qu'il tenait dans ces mains. Peter Kim essuya du revers de sa manche de manteau l'alcool qui avait ruisselé sur son menton.

_Je prends pas les mioches avec moi. Surtout quand c'est UNE mioche.

_Vous me déposez juste sur la prochaine île.

_Non.

_Je vous ferai la cuisine et je nettoierais votre bateau.

Le ton suppliant de la jeune fille en aurait ému plus d'un. Mais le mercenaire était loin de s'émouvoir.

_ 1 millions de berrys.

_Quoi ?

_Pour venir avec moi, tu me donnes 1 millions de berrys et j'accepte.

Il eu un sourire carnassier. Elle ne pourrait jamais payer et donc partirai la queue entre les jambes. Mais la jeune femme sorti de sa poche une bague en or, orné de quatre diamants. Elle la regarda longuement puis la tandis au mercenaire.

_ Tenez, ça vaut largement un million de berry.

Il examina longuement le bijoux, comment pouvait t-elle posséder quelque chose d'aussi précieux, elle, une simple serveuse de taverne.

_On embarque quand ? Questionna t-elle. Elle l'avait bien eu.

_Demain matin, à l'aube.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir. Elle se dirigea vers Léo :

_ Désolé Léo, mais je pars. Tient, je te donne ça, tu pourras l'échanger contre de l'argent .

Elle lui tandis une petite bague en or blanc.

_Non garde la. Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir partir avec cet homme ?

Il parla plus bas :

_ C'est un criminel, il y a plein de bateaux marchants, tu pourrais voyager à bord...

Elle secoua la tête et le rassura. Il lui fît un sourire et la pris dans ces bras . Ce geste la surpris dans un premier temps, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte aujourd'hui, mais c'était le premier ami qu'elle s 'était faite. Elle courra jusqu'à la petite maison dans la clairière. Elle réunit dans un petit sac en tissu noir, les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait et la petite somme d'argent qu'elle avait gagné chez Léo. Elle regarda un moment le petit collier représentant une fleur de lys de madame Léa et le prit.

Une fois sortie elle regarda une dernière fois la petite maison où elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Avant de rejoindre le port elle passa déposer une des tulipes rouge du jardin de la vieille femme sur la tombe de celle-ci.

_Merci pour tout. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me détestez autant. Peut-être que en partant je le découvrirai. Je m'en vais.

La dragon céleste attendit sur le port le mercenaire. Elle était largement en avance mais elle ne voulait pas le louper. Elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

_Je te préviens, tu m'emmerdes rien qu'un peu et je te tue.

_Oui Monsieur !

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un petit bateau avec un drapeau noir. Le bateau ne contenait que le stricte minimum, une cuisine avec un lit dans le fond et une petite salle de bain. Maïa ne dit rien mais elle pensa que franchement les plébéiens vivaient avec peu de choses. Elle regarda le mercenaire manœuvrer l'embarcation. Le vent prit dans les voiles. Depuis la mort de la vieille dame, elle n'avait pu ressenti une si grande joie. L'odeur de la mer avait toujours captivé Maïa.

_ Au faite tu t'appelles comment ?

_Maïa … je veux dire Maya.

_ Ça c'est un vrai nom de meuf. Maïa ne répondit pas.

Au bout de trois jours les deux personnes n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Maïa se contentait de cuisiner et de laver le pont, tandis que le mercenaire se contentait de fumer toute la journée. Elle dormait sur une couverture sur le sol de la cabine, elle avait bien dit au mercenaire qu'il n'était pas gentleman mais celui ci avait rit et lui avait fait comprendre que ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. De temps en temps il prenait sa canne à pêche et par miracle, rapidement attrapait quatre ou cinq poissons. Maïa avait bien essayé de faire la même chose mais sans succès. Après nombre de tentatives, le mercenaire eu un moment de pitié et lui montra comment bien attacher l'appât.

_Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne … en faite je regarde l'eau et là où c'est le plus sombre c'est là où il y a les bans de poissons. Selon les mouvements de l'eau on voit si ce sont des poissons ou un monstre marin.

Elle buvait ses paroles. En trois jours elle avait appris que le temps sur Grand Line était imprévisible, ainsi elle avait pu voir se succéder une tempête de grêle et un temps aussi sec que le désert. Après cette leçon de pêche elle avait vu le mercenaire entretenir son épée. Elle le fixait tellement qu'il finit par engager la conversation :

_Tu as déjà utilisé une épée ?

_J'utilisais un sabre quand je faisais de l'escrime.

_Oh de l'escrime …

Il s'en alla dans la cabine et jeta aux pieds de Maïa un sabre. Il se plaça en garde. Ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus touché à une arme blanche, elle avait été contrainte d'arrêter l'escrime car pratiquer un sport de combat quand on est une femme était très mal vu par les citoyens de Marie Joie.

Le mercenaire alla doucement pour commencer, et voyant la jeune femme à l'aise alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à toucher de la pointe de son épée le creux de la poitrine de son adversaire. Elle, elle était épuisée. Mais une frénésie la gagnait peu à peu. Avait-elle toujours autant aimé croiser le sabre ? Oui sûrement, mais elle l'avait oublié peu à peu .

_Pas mal gamine, mais tu devrais plus te battre comme une guerrière plutôt qu'une princesse. Héhé.

_Apprenaient moi, à me battre comme une guerrière. Dit -elle en abaissant son sabre.

Elle disait ça avec un léger sourire dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas demandait ça pour devenir plus forte, ni pour pouvoir se protéger de quiconque mais plutôt parce que ça l'amusé. Mais sur le visage du mercenaire, un large sourire était apparu aussi. Il s'était dit pourquoi pas, pour dire la vérité il s'ennuyait sur ce bateau.

Ils avaient pendant toute cette semaine de navigation, sur ce petit bateau, enchaîné combat sur combat. La dragon céleste s'était surprise à aimer leurs échanges. Le mercenaire ne la ménageait pas et le jour où il lui avait entaillé le bras son sourire était devenu encore plus large :

_C'est en affrontant la mort qu'on devient plus fort. Avait-il dit. Il commençait à apprécier cette gamine. Un peu de compagnie de tant en tant ça ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis de toute façon il reprendrait ça petite vie tranquille d'assassin après qu'elle ait débarqué.

L'île estival était en vue. De nombreux cocotiers et palmiers jonchaient l'île. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une île paradisiaque. La jeune femme aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec cet homme … mais elle n'osait pas lui demander. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle respectait quelqu'un. Il était fort, même bien plus fort qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et d'un certain côté il l'effrayait .

Le mercenaire demanda à la jeune femme d'attendre sur le pont du bateau, il s'enferma dans la cabine. Ses parents lui avait dit nombre de fois, qu'elle était trop curieuse, mais Maïa ne put s'empêcher de coller l'oreille à la porte. Elle pouvait deviner que Peter utilisait un den den muchi. Elle l'entendit dire à un certain Mister H que la mission allait débuter. Il raccrocha, elle s'éloigna loin de la porte et fit semblant de regarder l'île.

_Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes … Elle se mordit la lèvre, il était perspicace.

_Tu ne me poses aucunes questions ? Questionna t-il en s'appuyant dans le cadrant de la seule porte du petit navire.

_Vous y répondriez ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en croisant ses bras sous sa petite poitrine.

_Héhé, tu as raison, je ne te répondrai pas.

Ils débarquèrent dans le port. D'après le mercenaire, l'île de Anna était une petite île sans histoire, avec une base de la marine dans la village situé à l'ouest. Le mercenaire n'avait pas l'air préoccupait que des marines se trouvent sur l'île alors que sa tête était recherchée. D'ailleurs une question trotta dans la tête de la Sainte :

_Pourquoi votre tête est mise à prix ?

_Voyons voir … j'ai d'abord tué le roi d'une île de South Blue … ensuite l'ancien capitaine corsaire Helmut la jambe de bois et d'autres personnes sans véritables importance. Et pourquoi tu traînes toujours dans mes pattes ? On a débarqué .

_Un million de berry ça doit bien valoir deux voyages à bord de votre bateau. Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ai jamais donné mais le mercenaire resta de marbre :

_Le deal comptait pour un seul voyage .

_Bon j'ai compris, je pars. Merci pour les cours de pêche et d'escrime. J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra.

_Ouais, à la revoyure gamine. Ils se tournèrent le dos et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le mercenaire se dit qu'il trouvera le bateau bien terne quand il retournera au port.


	4. Quatrième vague

Merci à ceux qui pour l'instant ont laissé des reviews, me suivent où ont mis ma fiction en favoris.

Quatrième vague.

_« La seule liberté, c'est de choisir son destin. » De Claire de Lamirande._

Maïa déambula dans les rues ensoleillées. Elle se disait que maintenant, elle savait faire une chose : serveuse. Trouvons un job pensa t-elle. Elle s'ennuyait et elle devait faire vite pour gagner de l'argent. Ce n'était pas avec le peu qu'elle avait économisé qu'elle se trouverait un endroit confortable pour dormir.

Après avoir regardé par ci par là et avoir essuyé deux refus, elle entra dans un restaurant à la façade sculpté de fleurs. A son plus grand plaisir elle fut directement engagée par Monsieur LaFourchette qui avait besoin d'une serveuse immédiatement. Il avait tourné autour d'elle, semblant analyser chaque partie de son corps.

Quand elle vit une tenue de soubrette, elle regretta de suite d'être rentré dans l'établissement. Au moins les personnes fréquentant les lieux ne lui touchaient pas son postérieur royal ou ne l'insultait pas comme les brigands et saoulards de la taverne de Léo. Mais les clients se contentaient quand elle avait le dos tourné de la regarder d'un œil pervers.

Maïa se demandait si elle préférait les brigands et pirates qui fréquentaient la taverne ou ces hommes d'affaires qui l'a reluqué. La bêtise des hommes la fit souffler. Qu'ils soient nobles ou plébéiens ils se ressemblaient finalement tous. Dans la salle de restauration, elle observa les quelques femmes présentes. Elles étaient bien habillés avec de magnifiques bijoux. Maïa eu un sourire, si ces femmes savaient qu'elle était une dragon céleste, elles se prosterneraient toutes. Mais derrière cette pensée se cachait sûrement une pointe jalousie.

A Marie Joie elle disait peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus de ces longues robes et de ces bijoux mais tout cela lui manquait un peu. Quelques jours s'enchaînèrent, personne avait à se plaindre de Maïa, elle parlait peu mais faisait du bon travail. En réalité, Maïa se taisait pour ne pas leur jeter à la figure tout ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Elle avait loué une petite chambre d'hôtel près du restaurant.

_Ce soir a lieu une grande réception, vous porterez toutes cette tenue et je ne veux aucunes fautes de votre part.

La dite tenue se composer d'un corset blanc, d'une légère mini-jupe de la même couleur en dentelle, de talons noirs et de bas satinées jarretières. Nouveau soufflement de la part de la noble. Ça ne la gêné pas spécialement de porter ces tenues comment dire … plutôt vulgaire selon elle mais son cœur de dragon céleste en prenait un coup. Comme lui disait Madame Léa :

_C'est toi qui a choisi de partir et de cacher ton identité.

Elle seule était maîtresse de son destin. Elle enfila l'habit et commença son service. Toutes les personnes dans la salle étaient habillées en tenues de gala. Maïa se remémora les multiples soirées mondaines auxquelles elle était contrainte de participer presque tous les soirs. Il y avait seulement un an qu'elle avait trouvé un seul intérêt à participer à ces soirées : pouvoir danser toute la nuit. Virevolté au rythme de la musique était pratiquement la seule activité qui l'intéressait. Elle arrêta de penser à cela et continua de servir le champagne aux multiples invités. Elle remarqua quelques hommes habillés de noir qui étaient étrangers à la soirée . Sûrement des gardes du corps pensa t-elle. Elle arriva devant un homme qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Cet homme, élégamment vêtu, intima le silence à la jeune fille quand elle le reconnu en mettant son index sur sa bouche. Il fit un signe de l'œil à Maïa lui montrant un des balcons. Elle y rejoignit l'homme cinq minutes après.

_Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Kim ?

_Héhé, tu pourrais me dire bonsoir dans un premier temps, puis après me demander comment ça va …

_Bonsoir, vous allez bien ? Vous faites quoi ici ?

_Bonsoir oui je vais bien et toi ? On dirait que oui. Jolie la tenue.

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

_Quelle impatience … Je suis venu pour … tuer quelqu'un héhé.

_Ne dites pas ça avec autant de légèreté.

_Depuis quand tu te permets de me parler de cette manière ?

La jeune femme se tut et ravala sa salive en détournant ces yeux du regard de Peter Kim. Elle ne voyait pas de bon augure la présence du mercenaire. Après l'avoir salué elle retourna à son job. Elle garda un œil quand même sur lui.

D'un geste rapide le mercenaire alla attraper un sabre se trouvant accroché à un mur et aussi rapidement qu'il était venu il alla jusqu'au fond de la salle et embrocha un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les cris fusèrent dans la salle.

Maïa vit une vingtaine d'hommes habillés de noir foncer vers le mercenaire. Sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes, elle brisa une vitrine où se trouvait un autre sabre et le prit. Tout s'enchaîna incroyablement vite. Elle se plaça aux côtés du mercenaire et trancha tout ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre. Le mercenaire eut un sourire carnassier. Pourquoi cette gamine venait l'aider ? En plus il aurait pu se charger largement facilement des quelques gardes, quelle petite imbécile.

_Pourquoi viens-tu combattre à mes côtés ?

_J'ai sûrement été prise de pitié pour vous.

Le sourire du mercenaire devenait de plus en plus large. Une fois tous les gardes vaincus ils quittèrent les lieux en vitesse, les marines n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils se précipitèrent vers le port et entendirent les pas pressés mais ordonnés des marines. Ils larguèrent les amarrent. Maïa passa une main sur son front pour en enlever la sueur et surtout par soulagement. Le mercenaire se tourna vers elle, comme-ci il réalisait soudainement sa présence.

_Tu fiches quoi ici ?

_Je vous ai aidé donc je viens avec vous. Maïa posa ses mains sur ces hanches.

_Descend de ce bateau et repart à la nage vers l'île.

_Quel goujat, vous ne me remerciez même pas …

_Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, en plus j'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

_Devenons partenaire.

_Hein ?! Allez dégage, j'ai pas besoin de partenaire.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et des yeux larmoyant. Le mercenaire était un dur, un homme viril qui n'a de pitié pour personne mais au fond de lui, tout au fond il adorait tout ce qui était mignon. Cette gamine lui rappelait … le petit nounours avec lequel il jouait étant enfant. (ok ok là vous vous dites que l'auteur a pété un câble mais tout homme à son point faible .)

_Nous ne sommes pas partenaire, va me faire à manger. »

La jeune femme reprit contenance le remercia d'un simple « merci » et alla dans la cabine. Elle lâcha alors un petit « Yeh ! Yatta !

Ils reprirent leurs petits entraînements quotidiens car il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une faiblarde à bord. Le sabre qu'elle avait « emprunté » au restaurant était une belle lame d'une bonne centaine de centimètre assez légère et ornée d'une ficelle noir. Le mercenaire lui avait conseillé de pratiquer la musculation car elle avait vraiment un problème de puissance.

La jeune femme dans la précipitation, n'avait pas pu passer à l'hôtel prendre son baluchon, une chance qu'elle est gardé sur elle tous ces bijoux et ses économies. Mais elle avait dû garder sa tenu de soubrette, heureusement quand suppliant le mercenaire celui-ci lui avait « prêté » un de ces manteaux. Ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Sao où Monsieur H attendait le mercenaire pour le payer. Une caution avait déjà était donnée . Pendant ce transfère, Maïa avait été mise à l'écart ce qui l'avait beaucoup déplu. Elle parcourait les rues et décida d'aller s'acheter quelques vêtements, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait pendant des mois. Quand elle sorti du magasin sa nouvelle robe de dentelles beige vola au vent. Elle retrouva le mercenaire au bout d'une rue. Il tenait un eternal pose dans sa main marqué « Île de Jade ».

_Nous avons une nouvelle mission ?

_Tu veux dire que J'AI une nouvelle mission.

_Je voyage avec vous donc c'est NOTRE mission. Le mercenaire souffla, elle était plutôt du genre têtue. Ils allèrent se ravitailler pour le voyage, ils repartirent dans la journée.

Maïa était entrain de couper un concombre quand il y eu une violente secousse qui la projeta contre la table qui trônait dans la cabine. Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le couteau, qui un peu plus tôt se trouver dans sa main, voler droit vers son œil droit. Une chance qu'elle eu le réflexe de s'écarter en roulant au sol. Elle déboula sur le pont et vit la gueule énorme d'un roi des mers au-dessus de sa tête . Elle ne vit pas le mercenaire puis deux seconde après une gerbe de sang provenant du crâne de l'animal vînt entacher le pont et donc la jeune femme. Le monstre marin s'effondra dans l'océan et le mercenaire ressortit de la carcasse.

_Héhé, ce soir ça sera monstre marin au dîner.

L'odeur de sang emplit les narines de la jeune femme qui mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se précipita dans la douche pour se rincer. Quand elle sorti de la salle de bain, Peter était assis, la tête sur ces mains et riait.

_Alors, toujours partante pour voyager avec moi ?

_Bien sûr.

Il souffla intérieurement, il l'avait accepté mais pour lui une jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici. En plus on disait que ça porté malheur … bien sûr il n'y croyait pas mais ça lui faisait un argument pour faire dégager cette fille de son bateau. Elle combattait plutôt bien, il se fit la réflexion que c'était sûrement grâce à lui, et elle se rendait utile sur la petite embarcation. Il souffla encore une fois, elle avait dit devenir sa partenaire … Il rit intérieurement, comme ci cette gamine pouvait devenir mercenaire ou plutôt un assassin. Lui, il avait quinze années d'expérience derrière lui. A seize ans il avait fait d'abord ces preuves en tant que garde dans l'armée du royaume où il était né. Puis après il avait décidé de partir de cette institution et de travailler en solo. Il avait parcouru South Blue puis le première partie de la route de tous les périls. Il la regarda entrain d'éplucher les tomates, quelle petite capricieuse se dit-il … A seize ans elle savait embobiner les personnes et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait … Un peu comme lui à son âge . Il avait trente-cinq ans et s'étonner toujours des rencontres qu'il faisait.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Jade. Cette île était aride et on pouvait voir une immense dune de sable qui était au milieu de l'île. Le vent qui soufflait dessus propulsé le sable vers la mer et sur quelques habitations. Maïa pris une écharpe blanche qu'elle avait acheté pour se camoufler du sable.

_Vous savez où est l'homme que l'on cherche ?

_Sur cette île.

_Et à par ça ?

_Je ne sais rien d'autre. Soit utile, ouvre les yeux et écoute chaque discussion, chaque murmure.

_Si vous voulez, mais on cherche qui ?

_ JE cherche un homme dont le surnom est Koma . ( veut dire poney en japonais).

_Poney ? En plus c'est un prénom de femme …

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il a un surnom bizarre, c'est un homme qui fait du trafique d'arme.

Maïa marcha aux côtés du mercenaire. Elle semblait bien petite à côté de lui. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Ils allèrent là où les sources d'informations étaient les plus importantes : une taverne. Maïa commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de fréquenter ces endroits. Ils s'assirent au bar.

_Je te préviens je ne te paye rien … Tu veux une grenadine ?

_Tavernier, un verre de rhum .

Elle fusilla du regard le mercenaire qui se mit à rire. En vérité elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, à part quelques fois de l'alcool de riz pendant quelques dînées. Elle déposa ces lèvres sur le petit verre et avala un peu du liquide. Elle se stoppa un peu, elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi fort. Mais elle pensa au regard du mercenaire sur elle et fit comme ci tout allait bien. Elle entendit non loin d'elle une discussion qui se voulait être à voix basse.

_Écoute, on va chercher ces fusils à pompes là où Koma nous a dit et on se casse !

_Ouais mais moi je te dis que je le sens pas ce type …

_Reste ici si tu veux mais moi je pars …

Maïa regarda le mercenaire, celui ci lui murmura de rester dans la taverne. Il partit discrètement suivre l'homme qui venait de partir. Maïa sourit et murmura pour elle-même :

_Il suffit que vous me disiez de ne pas vous suivre pour que je fasse le contraire...

La noble avala cul sec le contenu de son verre et tout en discrétion suivit le mercenaire qui lui même suivait l'acheteur de fusil. Elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en ait besoin, vu qu'elle ne participerait sûrement pas à cet escarmouche. Ils entrèrent dans le désert, en dehors des habitations.

Maïa pensa qu'elle aurait dû louer un chameau comme dans ce royaume sur la première moitié de la route de tous les périls, Alabasta. Elle avait pu y aller accompagner de ses parents lors d'une visite officiel au roi de la famille Nefertiti. Sa fille était un peu plus jeune qu'elle et l'avait insupporté. Aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que c'était de la pur jalousie envers la princesse Vivi. Mais elle ressentait toujours un peu d'animosité envers cette famille. Ils se prenaient pour qui ? Ils n'avaient pas accepté il y a de cela 800 ans de venir habiter à Marie Joie avec eux les dragons célestes. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ceux qu'elle suivait mais elle commençait à avoir un peu le tournis, la chaleur plus l'alcool ça fait jamais bon ménage.

L'acheteur disparu soudainement puis le mercenaire aussi. Elle se rapprocha là où ils se tenaient et vit plusieurs rochers qui formaient une petite entrée. Elle pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait un peu à une grotte souterraine. Elle vit une porte entrouverte . Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil au couloir qui s'y trouvait derrière, elle vit un homme décapité.

_Monsieur Kim … Elle longea le couloir et arriva vers une lumière aveuglante par rapport au couloir sombre. Quand elle fut habituée à la lumière elle se précipita derrière une des nombreuses caisses qui traînaient dans le coin.

« Incroyable … »souffla t-elle.

Un énorme port souterrain se tenait devant elle. Quelques bateaux étaient amarrés, et des hommes les chargés. Le plafond de marbre était soutenu par d'immenses colonnes de jade. Cet endroit avait dû être autrefois un palais. Sur plusieurs bateaux, il y avait des jolly rogers de dessiné, et parfois l'effigie d'armées rebelles. Et il y avait aussi ce jolly roger sur quelques caisses qui était une tête ronde souriante barrée d'un trait en diagonal.

Alors qu'elle admirait l'infrastructure une main vînt se plaquer sur sa bouche.


	5. Cinquième vague

Cinquième vague.

_« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. » De Bertolt Brecht. _

_Alors qu'elle admirait l'infrastructure une main vînt se plaquer sur sa bouche._ Elle se débattit puis la personne vînt se placer devant elle et lui intima le silence. Maïa secoua la tête de bas en haut pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle murmura :

_Vous m'avez fait peur !

_C'était le but ! Tu n'es pas discrète, je sais que tu me suis depuis que je suis sorti du bar.

_Hein ?!

_Comme je te dis tu n'es pas assez discrète ! Maintenant part.

_Ah non, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

Voyant que la jeune femme n'allait pas faire ce qu'il demandait, il lui dit :

_Si tu te fais repérer je ne viendrai pas t'aider, en plus, ça me fait une occasion de me débarrasser de toi !

Maïa se sentit blesser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et répliqua :

_Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seule !

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau le mercenaire n'était plus là. Elle se déplaça à travers les caisses qui comportaient différentes armes.

_Où peut-il bien être …

Murmura t-elle. Elle aperçut une cape noir foncer vers un homme musclé et de grande taille portant des lunettes en forme de cœur rose et avec une longue queue de cheval rose fluo. De sa bouche, dépassé ces dents du haut. Le mercenaire leva son sabre et demanda :

_Koma je présume ?

_Dans le mille. Dit l'homme en se mettant en position de combat.

Il virevolta comme une ballerine et para l'attaque du mercenaire avec son pied. Des échanges violents commencèrent. Alors que Maïa regardait le combat, là où elle se tenait s'assombrit. Elle leva lentement la tête et vit une homme de trois mètres penché sur elle.

_Tu cherches quelqu'un ma jolie ?

Elle ravala sa salive et commença à courir. Mais l'homme la poursuivit et d'autres hommes repérèrent l'intruse. Elle chercha des yeux une arme, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait ici : massues, arcs, haches, sabres … sabres ! Elle en prit un et décida de faire face à l'homme. L'homme corpulent avait des gestes moues mais puissants. Elle vit un endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant se fissurer là où l'homme avait frappé. Les autres hommes présents n'osaient s'approcher de peur de se prendre un coup de la part du semi géant.

_Arrête de fuir gamine !

Maïa ne faisait qu'esquiver. Elle se décida enfin à attaquer, elle essaya plusieurs fois de toucher l'homme mais sans succès. Puis il réussit à lui mettre un coup de poings dans le ventre ce qui la projeta dans une des colonnes de jade.

« Jolie couleur » se dit-elle en voyant la pierre. Elle cracha du sang et son souffle devînt allaitant. Elle n'avait plus son arme, elle l'avait lâché lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup. L'homme se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle. Elle jeta des yeux paniqués autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle vit c'était un coffre remplit d'Odachi. Tant pis il fallait essayer. Elle souleva l'une des lames avec ces deux mains et sentit un frisson la parcourir mais pas un frisson de peur, un frisson de courage. Le sentiment qui l'envahit à cet instant était indescriptible. Une force parcourait son corps. Le sabre devait bien peser dans les trente kilos. Elle s'élança vers l'homme et abattit le sabre. L'homme sachant le poids que représentait cette arme ne pensait pas que cette fille pourrait donner de la puissance dans son geste et donc voulu attraper l'arme à mains nus. Le long sabre le fendit en deux. Les spectateurs du combat n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Elle l'avait littéralement coupé en deux, le spectacle n'était pas très beau à voir.

Sainte Maïa avait déjà entendu parler que les légendes disaient que les Odachi pouvaient couper les chevaux et leur cavalier en même temps mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel effet. Mais soulever cette arme l'avait épuisé, alors que les hommes sortis de leur ébahissement commençaient à arriver sur elle, ils furent tranchés par le mercenaire.

La jeune femme tomba sur ces genoux mais garda l'arme à la main. Le mercenaire s'approcha d'elle, il voulu lui enlever l'arme de la main, mais elle la sera tellement fort qu'il ne put lui prendre. Il souffla et la pris sur son dos. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Vous avez vu Peter, je peux me débrouiller seule. » Il ria et ils repartirent vers le village, elle s'endormit sur son dos.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans le lit du mercenaire, serrant contre elle le Odashi. Elle alla sur le pont et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas parti de l'île. Le mercenaire était allongé contre le bastingage entrain d'entretenir son sabre. Il avait vu la jeune fille sur le pont mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur ces pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes il leva les yeux vers elle :

_Pourquoi avoir pris ce sabre Maya ?

_Je l'ai pris au hasard dans une caisse contenant plein d'Odachi, pourquoi ?

_Tu ne sais pas ce que représente cette lame je suppose ? La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

_Cette épée c'est … une des épées maudites , le « cri de l'ange . » Maïa avait déjà entendu des histoires sur les épées maudites … Elles auraient tué chacun de ces possesseurs. Minute, est-ce que l'avoir utilisé faisait-elle d'elle une de ces propriétaire. Elle se ressaisit.

_Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Sacré Peter, un jour il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de me donner des frissons … héhé... Vous … plaisantez … n'est-ce pas ?

Le mercenaire la regarda l'air grave. Elle s'enferma dans la cabine et regarda l'épée. Elle l'enleva du fourreau et caressa la garde. Des petites pierres de jades étaient incrustées dans le manche noir. Une petite cordelette en or entourait le fourreau. Quand à la lame, elle était si brillante qu'on pouvait voir son reflet dedans. Un rayon du soleil venant du hublot éclaira le sabre maudit et Maïa vit des rayons blancs se projeter sur les murs de la cabine :

_Tu ne vas pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant elle se mettait à parler à un sabre. Elle le rengaina et le posa contre l'un des murs de bois. Elle sortit en trombe sur le pont :

_Eh Peter, vous ne devriez pas foutre les jetons comme ça à une enfant tel que moi !

_Ah parce que maintenant tu es une enfant ?

_Bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs maintenant vous allez devoir m'apprendre à combattre avec un Odachi !

Le sourire de Peter Kim devînt plus large, au pire l'épée allait la tuer et puis ? Tout le monde meurt de quelque chose. Un nouveau défi était devant ces yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui utilisait une longue épée, son maître. Il utilisait un Nodachi. Le Odachi de la gamine devait mesurer au moins 1m65, ce qui équivalait d'ailleurs à la taille de la gamine. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu la porter, elle qui n'avait presque pas de muscle et en plus était une femme. Une femme avec un Odashi … C'était une première ! Déjà que les hommes ne l'utilisaient pas car c'était une lame pas assez maniable, encombrante et lourde, elle elle voulait l'utiliser.

Peter et Maïa quittèrent l'île pour retourner sur l'île de Sao. Le seul entraînement qu'elle eu droit fut de la musculation, vu que c'était trop dangereux de manier une telle lame sur la petite embarcation. En arrivant sur l'île de Sao, le mercenaire alla régler ces comptes avec son client. Il emmena avec lui Maïa jusqu'à un grand terrain vague. Maïa en regardant les lieux demanda à Peter :

_On fait quoi ici ? Une autre mission ?

_Pour l'instant on arrête les missions, je vais t'apprendre à te battre avec ton Odachi.

Maïa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et il mettait son travail de côté pour elle. Ses pensées se stoppèrent lorsqu'un sabre vînt se dresser devant elle. Elle dégaina son Odachi qu'elle avait placé dans son dos et para comme elle put le coup. Le sourire du mercenaire ne disparut pas, on dit que parfois ce n'est pas le sabreur qui choisit sa lame mais la lame qui choisit son sabreur. Dans son cas c'était sûrement vrai. Elle faisait de son mieux pour attaquer et se défendre, même si elle était maladroite et avait des gestes désordonnés. Au bout d'un moment elle leva la main pour stopper le mercenaire :

_Stop … j'en peut plu. Dit-elle en haletant. Mais le mercenaire s'élança vers elle et stoppa sa lame sur la gorge de Maïa. Un peu de sang coula. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade.

_On arrêtera quand je l'aurait décidé.

Le regard du mercenaire dissuada Maïa de protester. Il avait un regard si sombre, et un sourire si malfaisant, que Maïa sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lents et l'arme de plus en plus lourde. Maïa s 'écroula d'épuisement. Le mercenaire souffla. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de volonté, le seul point positif c'est qu'elle apprenait vite. Quand Maïa se réveilla, elle était toujours dans le terrain vague, la tête sur la terre sèche, la bouche pâteuse et les lèvres rêches. Après avoir mangé, ils reprirent leur combat. Les jours s'enchaînèrent, tous plus semblables les uns que les autres, mais si différent pour les deux adversaires.

Le mercenaire pouvait voir que son élève commençait à apprendre de ces centaines de défaites. Mais alors qu'ils entamèrent leur trois cent cinquantième combat, Peter aperçu du coin de l'œil des mouvements. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que quelqu'un hurla :

_VOUS ETES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION PETER KIM LE MERCENAIRE ! Le mercenaire leur sourit narquoisement. Une cinquantaine de marines les encerclaient.

_Prête gamine ? Lança le mercenaire pour Maïa, elle hocha la tête. Ils s'élancèrent vers les marines. Voyant que Maïa découpait tout sur son passage, le gradé prévint ces officiers :

_Ne prenez pas à la légère la fille ! Ça doit être son partenaire !

Maïa tiqua et tira la langue vers Peter :

_Vous voyez, je suis votre P.A.R.T.E.N.A.I.R.E

_Bat le gradé et j'envisagerai de te prendre comme coéquipière.

Maïa fonça vers le gradé qui était occupé à essayer de cogner le mercenaire avec une massue. Le mercenaire libéra la place à Maïa pour qu'elle puisse croiser le fer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle loupe cette occasion unique. Elle échangea plusieurs coups avec le colonel Brice. Elle était peut-être parti un peu trop confiante. Elle se pris multiples coups mais réussit tout de même à se relever. Elle était en mauvaise position, et le mercenaire pensa qu'il l'avait surestimé. Il la vit se prendre l'énorme massue en plein dans les côtes, elle fut projetée contre l'un des palmiers entourant le terrains. Son souffle se coupa, la douleur dans son ventre était insupportable. Peter fusa vers le colonel et d'un coup de sabre l' abattu. Il courut vers la jeune femme qu'il lança comme un sac à patate sur son épaule et retourna à son bateau. Il courait le plus vite possible et sans se retourner. Sans ménagement, il la balança sur l'embarcation. Des marines arrivaient en nombres dans le port. Il mit les voiles et réussit à prendre la mer. Heureusement que le vent leur était favorable, gonflant les voiles au maximum. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de danger, il retourna voir Maïa. Elle avait son bras qui couvrait ses yeux, il pouvait deviner qu'elle sanglotait. De son autre bras elle tenait son Odachi. Il alla prendre sa trousse de secours et essaya comme il put de la soigner. Il savait se soigner lui même et connaissait quelques bases sur la médecine mais n'avait jamais soigné personne.

_Arrête de chialer … D'ailleurs pourquoi tu pleurs ?

_Je … je ne serai pas votre partenaire ! Se mit-elle à répéter.

Elle s'en foutait en faite de ces blessures. Ce qui l'avait vexé c'était qu'elle c'était lamentablement fait battre et que son souhait d'être la partenaire du mercenaire venait de lui échapper.

Le mercenaire voyait devant lui une gamine capricieuse qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Il regarda son log pose, il ne savait pas où ils se dirigeaient. Et comme ci tout ce bordel ne suffisait pas, il dû lutter contre une attaque de petits poissons de combat. Il devait sa survit dans le Nouveau Monde grâce à son don certain pour la navigation et sa capacité à toujours se débrouiller seul. Tout le monde savait que naviguer dans le Nouveau Monde seul relevait du suicide mais lui avait réussit à comprendre cette mer si changeante. Quelques jours passèrent, Maïa était entrain de pêcher morosement quand un journal lui tomba sur la tête. Le mercenaire pris le journal et regarda les avis de recherches. Il en cacha une derrière son dos discrètement. Il leva un sourcil quand il vit une tête qu'il connaissait bien. Il tendit l'avis de recherche vers Maïa. Celle-ci se demanda bien pourquoi il faisait ça et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo :

« KYYYYYAAAAA ». Elle n'avait sût contenir sa surprise.

_La mercenaire._

_30 000 000 de berrys_

_Alive or dead._

_Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

_Que je vais être pourchassé par le gouvernement mondial jusqu'à ce que je sois tuée ou capturée ... Mais ça voulait dire aussi autre chose, qui la préoccupait encore plus. En espérant que personne ne la reconnaisse sur les avis de recherche. De son côté le mercenaire commençait à cogiter :

_Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ailles sur la première moitié de Grand Line où sur une autre mer qu'ici. Une criminelle qui vaut 30 millions ne fait pas long feu.

_Mais je suis avec …

_Je ne serai pas toujours là. Réveille toi gamine. Les gens qui peuplent cette terre ne sont pas aussi conciliant que moi. Ils te trouvent au carrefour d'une rue, à l'entrée d'un bar et tu te retrouves avec un trou dans le crâne. Les chasseurs de primes dans cette partie de l'océan n'en font qu'une bouchée des petites frappes.

Maïa se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai. Elle aurait aimé lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais son esprit était trop embrouillé. Ils arrivèrent sur une île printanière. Les cerisiers en fleurs donnaient des reflets roses à l'île. Sur le port, un énorme bateau à la tête de proue représentant une baleine blanche dominée toutes les autres embarcations qui paraissaient minuscules. Mais Maïa trop occupé à se questionner sur sa petite existence ne vit rien de tout ça. Alors qu'elle marchait à côté du mercenaire, elle ne vit pas non plus l'énorme drapeau planté à l'entrée de la ville montrant que l'île appartenait à Barbe Blanche.

Le mercenaire entra dans un bar vérifiant bien que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne s'y trouvait pas. Peter fut étonnait de voir la jeune femme, même pas majeur, boire un par un des dizaines de verre de saké. Un groupe d'homme entra dans la taverne. Du coin de l'œil le mercenaire put distinguer Marco le phoénix, Satch ainsi que l'un des derniers arrivant dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche , Ace aux poings ardents. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Maïa :

_ Finit ton verre et on part.

La jeune femme l'esprit embrumé écouta l'homme et finit son verre. L'homme qu'avait identifié le mercenaire comme « Satch » alla commander des boissons auprès du barman et donc se retrouva à côté de Maïa. Celui-ci en attendant regarda la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il noua plus correctement son foulard et s'épousseta les épaules. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.

_Bonjour belle inconnue. Je suis Sacht.

Maïa le regarda de haut en bas et étant un peu dans un état second lui serra la main et répliqua :

_Bonjour vieux inconnu. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon prénom.

Les pirates derrières eux se plièrent de rire. Le mercenaire, lui, commençait à voir rouge, cette gamine allait lui attirer des ennuies. Satch lui était complètement baba. Mais il se reprit .

_ Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

_Voyez pas qu'j'suis accompagné.

Maïa s'était dit que ça serait un bon moyen de faire déguerpir le pirate dont elle ignorait que c'était le quatrième commandant de la flotte de B.B . Le mercenaire lui se retenait de ne pas l'étouffer sur place, il ne voulait pas avoir à dos l'un des quatre empereurs. Satch, lui, regarda le mercenaire et lui jeta un regard de défi. Satch était un coureur de jupon, dès qu'il voyait une fille qui lui plaisait, il fallait qu'il la drague et là il avait Maïa en ligne de mir. Des paris étaient entrain de se jouer derrière leur dos. Marco le Phoenix parié cent berrys que la jeune femme allait lui coller une gifle, pendant que Ace … dormait dans son assiette. Peter réfléchissait pour savoir comment il allait s'en sortir.

_Je ne l'accompagne pas, c'est juste une ivrogne.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Maïa ,elle, était choquée, alors comme ça il disait ne pas la connaître ? Elle se leva à son tour, un peu chancelante. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle avait toujours son Odachi dans le dos. D'ailleurs tout le monde dans la salle se demanda comment une si petite personne pouvait la porter. Satch en vrai gentleman avait tenu le bras de la jeune femme pour pas qu'elle tombe.

_Oy Monsieur le mercenaire ne croit pas partir comme ça. Revient. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

Il fit semblant de pas l'entendre et continua son chemin vers la sortie. Elle elle se déplaça comme elle put pour rejoindre le mercenaire. Elle s'en foutait bien des gens qui les regardaient et du lover qui commençait à pleurer sa défaite face au mercenaire. Quelques murmurent se firent entendre :

_Le mercenaire …. C'est pas lui dont la prime vient de passer à 250 000 000 de berrys ?

Marco produit un petit sifflement d'admiration. Les deux compères sortirent enfin de la taverne. Le mercenaire souffla de soulagement et asséna à Maïa une claque sur le derrière de la tête.

_QUOI ? Mais c'est moi qui devrait vous en coller une.

_Ah ouais ? Je crois pas non. Ce type c'était un des commandants de Barbe Blanche .

Elle se tut. Un des commandant de Barbe Blanche venait de la draguer et elle elle venait tout simplement de lui mettre un râteau. Elle commença à presser le pas.

_Allez hophophop on s'en va de cette île, on a pas que ça à faire. Ne traînez pas.

Le mercenaire eut une goutte qui apparu à l'arrière de son crâne. Ouais, cette fille était vraiment un cas désespéré.


	6. Sixième vague

**Désolé pour le retard ! Alors voici ce chapitre 6. En le lisant, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, la fin prend un virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des com's.**

**Le visiteur : Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques, j'en prends note et j'espère les avoir appliqués dans ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à me faire d'autres remarques !**

Sixième vague.

_« La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonné de tous. » Mère Teresa. _

Maïa était sur le pont, gaitant chaque personne. Le mercenaire, lui, avait dit que le log pose n'était pas encore chargé et donc ils ne pouvaient pas partir en mer. Tous les deux avaient soufflé en même temps. Peter préférait se tenir loin des hommes beaucoup plus fort que lui. Pas qu'il en avait peur, mais ça nuisait à son business et il n'aimait pas fuir.

_Rend toi utile, va en ville et va me chercher des cigarettes. Dit-il soudainement à Maïa en se laissant glisser contre la rambarde de la petite embarcation.

_Allez y vous même. Répliqua Maïa en gonflant ses joues l'air boudeur.

_Tu y vas sans discuter.

_Mais … » Une fois de plus le regard meurtrier du mercenaire l'avait dissuadé de protester. D'un côté elle avait les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui se trouvaient encore en ville et de l'autre le mercenaire qui pourrait la tuer pour un seul faux pas. Elle aurait dû finalement rester à Marie Joie. Elle rêvassa tout en marchant dans les ruelles, si elle était restée en ce moment elle serait sûrement entrain de s'acheter des centaines de robe et elle serait marié à Saint Charlos. Elle tira la langue, elle était prise de dégoût. Elle se reprit et arrêta de rêvasser, ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Elle regarda discrètement par ci par là et ne vit pas de Satch.

Maïa rentra dans le magasin de tabac. Elle regarda sur les différentes étagères les cigarettes du mercenaire. Elle attrapa au passage un briquet. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quand elle se retourna elle vit … Satch. Elle crut que ces yeux sortaient de sa tête et que sa mâchoire allait se détacher. Elle tourna rapidement le dos. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que Satch venait de poser ses yeux sur son dos, là où son Odachi était calé sur son manteau marron. Ce que Satch ne vit pas c'est que elle, elle était en train de prier tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister de l'épargner, ses deux mains jointent tel la vierge marie. Le coureur de jupon s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

_Bonjour mademoiselle. Ça doit être le destin de se retrouver ici. Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Maïa sursauta. Voulait-il dire par ''destin'' que c'était son destin de mourir ici et maintenant ? La jeune fille se tourna pour faire face au commandant. Une dragon céleste reste fière face à la mort. Tout un scénario lui sauta au yeux. Fallait-il qu'elle combatte ou valait-il mieux mourir rapidement ? Allait-elle rejoindre Madame Léa au paradis ?

_Pourquoi t'es toute pâle ? Demanda le commandant à l'étrange coiffure légèrement inquiet.

_Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? Dit Marco en s'approchant à son tour.

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Moi ? Faire peur à une femme ? Je suis le Don Juan des océans... » Maïa aperçu du coin de l'œil les paquets de cigarettes qu'elle venait chercher. Elle les prit alors que les deux commandants se disputaient puis paya. Satch la vit sortir et lui courut après. Quand elle le vit, elle se stoppa net dans son élan.

_Puis-je enfin savoir votre nom mademoiselle ? Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

_Ma,Ma, Maya. Monsieur. Dit-elle en bafouillant.

_Maya …. Quel doux prénom. Cela signifie princesse de la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

_Si vous le dites … Répondis Maïa en serrant contre elle le briquet et le paquet de cigarette qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Ils virent l'un des commandants, Ace, leur faire de grands signes de la main. Satch prit soudainement la main de la jeune femme et lui fit un baise main. Il lui dit :

_Je dois partir mademoiselle, j'espère vous revoir un jour, Madame la mercenaire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et parti. Cette fois c'était elle qui était baba. Ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Elle n'était pas morte … Elle soupira et retourna à l'embarcation. Elle trouva une femme inconnue assise dans la cabine avec le mercenaire. Leur discussion s'arrêta net, jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire reprit la parole.

_C'est bon vous pouvez parler, elle est avec moi.

_Donc 1 millions et vous tuez ce général du royaume de Beliva ? Dit la femme l'air sévère.

_C'est ça. Acquiesça Peter.

Elle tendit une liasse de billet et donna un numéro d'escargophone puis partit.

_Le log est chargé, on met les voiles. L'une des trois aiguilles indique l'île de Beliva.

Maïa tira les voiles et ils partirent de l'île de Sao. Maïa remarqua que la direction qu'ils prenaient n'était pas celle de l'aiguille stable mais de celle qui bougeait le plus.

_Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que les aiguilles qui bougent le plus indiquent, les îles les plus dangereuses ? Demanda Maïa tout en fixant l'aiguille.

_Et bien oui. On ne choisit pas le lieu de notre travail. Expliqua Peter nonchalement.

_Et pourquoi cette femme veut tuer cette homme ?

_Une vengeance, une femme jalouse, faire payer un crime de guerre, tuer son amant … Les raisons sont multiples dans ce monde pour tuer quelqu'un.

_Mais vous êtes plus un assassin qu'un mercenaire finalement ?

_Autrefois je travaillais pour le compte des États et je participais à des guerres, c'est pour ça.

_Et moi j'ai hérité de ce surnom parce que je suis avec vous … Élucida la jeune femme.

_Exact. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma. En en prenant une bouffée il dit à la jeune fille:

_L'homme qu'on recherche est un héro pour la population. Ça ne va pas être évident de l'approcher. Es-tu prête à m'aider ?

_Bien sûr !

L'homme sourit. Elle s'était remise de sa défaite contre le colonel. La prime qui lui avait été donné était juste basé sur la réputation de Peter Kim, elle comme lui le savait. Le mercenaire devait l'entraîner plus, il devait faire d'elle une battante, sinon dans cette mer elle n'aurait aucunes chances.

Le voyage devait durer deux semaines, temps pendant lequel la mercenaire avait fait de la musculation. Beaucoup trop de musculation selon elle. Elle avait commencé à paniquer en voyant que son jolie minois commençait à prendre trop de muscle. Elle avait donc essayé de faire d'autres exercices que ceux habituelles pour que son corps ne montre pas des muscles sur-développés et donc disgracieux selon elle. La dragon céleste retrouvait peu à peu sa coquetterie qu'elle avait un peu perdu avec Madame Léa. D'ailleurs elle gardait toujours à son cou le collier que portait avant la vieille femme. Maïa se demandait si de là haut celle-ci pouvait voir à quel point elle avait changé. Mais voyant le changement soudain de la jeune femme en matière d'esthétique, le mercenaire avait prévenu Maïa : ''Dans ce monde, plus tu ressembles à une femme, plus tu deviens une proie généreuse. '' Cette remarque que tout le monde pouvait interpréter à sa manière décida Maïa à abandonner pendant ce voyage les quelques soins qu'elle apportait à son corps : plus de crème hydratante, plus de robes et jupes, plus de décolleté, plus d'épilation.

Maïa alors qu'elle rangeait la cabine, tomba sur un coffre en dessous du lit. Elle y trouva des centaines d'avis de recherche entassés et au fond du coffre un audio dial. En ayant des centaines dans sa chambre elle savait comment l'utiliser . Quand elle pressa le bouton au dessus du coquillage, une musique qu'elle reconnue comme une valse raisonna. Prise de nostalgie, elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina qu'un homme se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle se mit à danser et à tournoyer au rythme de la valse. Une main vain se poser sur sa taille et une autre dans sa main droite. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vu avec surprise le mercenaire qui la dirigeait habillement. Maïa sourit, elle se sentait bien, il n'existait plus rien autour d'elle, juste le doux son de la musique et les bras du mercenaire. Même la mer qui faisait tanguer légèrement l'embarcation avait disparu. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que l'audio dial ait fini la mélodie. Maïa voulut parler mais le mercenaire sortit sur le pont. Ils voguèrent ainsi pendant presque un an. Enchaînant les missions, tuant leur proie, jouant les gardes du corps pour de petits nobles, augmentant leur prime.

_Peter Kim, Le mercenaire. _

_300 000 000 de berrys _

_Dead or alive _

_Maya, La mercenaire_

_100 000 000 de berrys_

_Dead or alive_

_Sur une île du Nouveau monde, dans une ville portuaire, sur une petite embarcation ..._

_Eh gamine, va me chercher des cigarettes et un briquet. Demanda Peter Kim les bras croisés derrières sa tête et les pieds en éventails.

_Encore ?! Demanda Maïa en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_Ouais encore.

Maïa souffla et sauta par dessus le bastingage. Elle entendit et vit le mercenaire lui crier ''Adieu '' avec un petit rire. Elle lui répliqua en lui faisant signe de la main « ouais c'est ça adieu » et alla vers le centre de la ville, quel emmerdeur à fumer comme un pompier !

Maïa après avoir acheté les paquets de cigarettes et le briquet retourna vers la petite embarcation. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva elle ne vit plus le bateau où il devrait être. Elle vit juste son petit sac de tissu noir posé là, en plein milieu du ponton. Elle regarda sur toute la longueur du port, aucune trace de l'embarcation. Elle se souvînt du dernier mot que le mercenaire lui avait dit : _« Adieu »_...

« Le connard » pensa t-elle. Elle regarda les paquets de cigarette et en ouvrit un rageusement. Elle posa sur ces lèvres une des cigarette et l'alluma. A la première bouffée elle toussota fortement, manquant de s'étouffer. Les gens autour d'elle la regardèrent étrangement et quelques uns se mirent à rire. Elle en pris une deuxième bouffée et parti à travers les rues, le odachi dans le dos et le baluchon sur l'épaule. Si elle n'avait pas mis la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, tout le monde aurait pu voir que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosies. Des larmes de tristesses ? De colère ? D'incompréhension ? Sûrement les trois, désormais elle était seule.

**Arc 2 : La dragon céleste : histoire d'un aller et d'un retour. **


	7. Septième vague

**Arc 2 : La dragon céleste : histoire d'un aller et d'un retour. **

Septième vague.

_« On tue les tigres pour leur peau, on tue les assassins pour l'exemple. » De Victor Hugo ._

Maïa était dans une taverne, tout au fond de la salle, là où les regards ne s'égaraient pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal, comme ci quelqu'un l'avait entre ses mains et s'amusait à le compresser. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais la colère et la frustration étaient restées. Pourquoi l'avait t-il abandonné ? Ils avaient passé un an ensemble, et voilà qu'il se décidait à repartir sans elle ? Ça n'avait aucuns sens. Ça n'avait aucun sens d'être ici toute seule à boire une chope de bière qui avait un goût immonde.

Elle ouvrit son sac, elle espérait peut-être trouver quelque chose qui répondrait à toutes ses questions. Elle y découvrit un log pose. Elle eut envie de le balancer au-dessus de son épaule, mais elle se contenta de le poser en face d'elle. En regardant plus le contenu de son sac, elle remarqua une petit morceau de papier qui de plus près ressemblait à une lettre. L'espoir que le mercenaire eut marqué qu'il reviendrait la chercher l'effleura. Elle parcouru les quelques lignes ...

_Oy gamine, je paris quand ce moment tu pleures comme une fontaine._ (Maïa essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient sur ses joues comme ci elle cherchait à contredire les mots du mercenaire.)

_Je te laisse un log des fois que tu te perdrais en mer. J'ai enfin réussit à me débarrasser de toi, non pas que je ne voulais plus de toi sur le bateau mais il y avait un mercenaire de trop à bord. Quoi d'autre … ah ouais n'oublie pas que tu es une femme parmi ce monde de criminel qui est pratiquement constitué que d'hommes. D'ailleurs je t'ai dit de faire disparaître ta féminité, mais n'oublie pas que être une femme peut-être une arme redoutable. J'ai découvert que tu étais une dragon céleste . Impose toi et peut-être qu'un jour nous nous recroiseront. Peter Kim._

_PS : si un jour tu vois que j'ai été arrêté ou que je suis mort … ne fait rien de débile comme d'habitude._

Elle serra la lettre contre elle et recommença à pleurer. « Crétin » dit-elle. Elle le détestait mais son cœur se pinçait à chaque fois que dans son esprit, elle voyait son image.

Maïa n'eut pas le temps de plus s'apitoyer, un homme vînt s'asseoir discrètement en face d'elle. Elle baissa sa tête de façon à ce que l'ombre de sa capuche cache son visage.

_La mercenaire ?

_Exacte.

Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle n'avait jamais compris comment leurs clients arrivaient à les trouver. Et au fond, elle s'en contre fichait.

_J'ai du travail pour vous, murmura l'individu d'une trentaine d'année.

_Je vous écoute, répondit Maïa qui avait relevé le visage. Elle montrait un visage impassible mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle faisait péter le champagne et sautait partout comme une folle, sa déprime, sa colère venait de passer en un coup de vent. Il l'avait abandonner ? Elle allait lui montrer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça !

_Un homme, « Yasu Le chauve », sur l'île de Minerv, je veux que vous le tuez. C'est un vendeur de cheval des neiges, chuchota l'homme en se massant les mains.

_Combien pour le tuer ? Demanda la criminelle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_Votre prix est le mien.

_Un million. Évidemment vous me donnez la moitié maintenant, affirma Maïa sans sourciller.

L'homme encapuchonnait fut surpris de la somme puis après un moment d'hésitation sorti quelques liasses de billet et tendit un numéro d'escargophone.

_Et vous êtes ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_Monsieur Aaron. L'homme partit comme il était revenu, sans se faire remarquer.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de la jeune femme. La mercenaire … elle adorait ce surnom. Elle sortit de la taverne et alla au port. Le plus compliquait restait à faire : trouver un bateau qui allait sur Minerv. Elle écouta les conversations, regarda les embarcations pendant quelques heures et enfin elle entendit le nom de l'île. Un bateau vendant de l'alcool se dirigeait là-bas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. En plus, elle avait entendu que c'était une île hivernal. Elle alla s'acheter une paire de chaussettes chaudes, un manteau et de quoi manger et boire pendant une semaine. C'était encombrant mais si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était le froid. Elle attendit la nuit pour monter à bord du navire. Elle ferait comme elle l'avait fait avec les esclaves et se cacherait dans la cale. Elle se faufila d'ailleurs jusqu'à celle-ci sans incidents. Elle se cala confortablement entre deux caisses de saké. Elle pouvait entendre au dessus de sa tête, les pas pressés des matelots. Elle ouvrit une des bouteilles de saké et en bu à pleine gorgé elle aimait cette sensation de brûlure dans la gorge. Finalement la solitude ce n'était pas pour elle, elle était morose. D'ailleurs la saleté des cales non plus n'était pas fait pour elle.

Maïa profita de cette solitude pour faire une inspection général de son corps. Sa peau était sèche, quelques petites croûtes dû à ces ressens combats montrés que les blessures cicatrisées. Ces cheveux n'étaient plus aussi resplendissant que à Marie Joie, leurs pointes étaient abîmés et les boucles parfaites étaient devenues plus des ondulations. Mais quand on est un assassin, tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Le bateau débarqua enfin sur l'île. On ne lui avait pas mentit, il faisait vraiment froid ! Elle se faufila à travers les caisses, attendit qu'il n'y ait personne à l'entrée de la cale et accéda au pont. Pendant les courtes minutes où tout le monde était afféré à décharger le bateau elle en profita pour sauter du pont et atterrir sur les pavets du port. Quelques petits flocons de neige tombaient, le petit village ne comptait qu'une quarantaine de bâtiment. Au loin on pouvait voir quelques montagnes enneigés. Elle resserra le manteau de fourrure autour d'elle, et enfonça sa tête dans la capuche. Ses oreilles commençaient à lui faire mal tellement il faisait froid.

_Cherchons le fameux Yasu, vendeur de cheval des neiges … je savais même pas que ça existait, murmura la mercenaire. Elle regarda à tous les coins de rue si elle pouvait apercevoir une de ces bêtes, elle décida d'interpeller un des rares passants et de lui demander.

_Un vendeur de cheval des neiges ? Il y en a un à la sortie du village.

Elle se dirigea vers la direction que le vieil homme lui avait indiqué. A l'extérieur d'un bâtiment marqué _CHEVAUX DES NEIGES,_ Maïa vit des animaux encore plus grands que des chevaux, entièrement blancs, avec une fourrure semblable à celle d'un ours. Leur tête ressemblaient à des têtes de chevaux mais les bois au dessus de leur tête, faisaient penser à des cerfs. Elle entra dans la boutique, son homme était peut-être là. Ça aurait été un travail rapide donc, mais le destin faisait que rien n'était simple.

_Je cherche un homme nommé Yasu … on m'a dit qu'il vendait les meilleurs chevaux des neiges du pays.

_Vous n'êtes pas du bon côté de l'île ma p'tite dame, Yasu se trouve dans le village du nord. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez nous louer un de nos chevaux. C'est 700 berrys la journée mais vu que le village d'Hiver se trouve à deux jours de voyage. Ça fera 2800 berrys, dit le commerçant avec malice. De son côté Maïa avait l'impression de se faire berner par ce type, elle fit semblant :

_Malheureusement je n'ai que 2000 berrys sur moi … bonne journée, répondit Maïa en faignant de partir.

_Attendez … on peut s'arranger. D'accord je vous le fait à 2000 berrys . Maïa souriait, quel naïf. Ils sortirent de la petite boutique, le vendeur pris un des chevaux et lui mit une scelle.

_ Il s'appelle Ilo, il faut être gentil avec lui, sinon il ne vous mènera pas à votre destination. Maïa leva un sourcil, il devait avoir un grain ce type, comme si un animal avait un cerveau. Elle monta sur le dos de l'animal et lui dit d'avancer sur un ton autoritaire.

_Je vous l'ai dis, il faut être gentil, souffla d'un ton désespéré l'homme.

_Avance s'il te plaît Ilo, tenta la jeune femme. La bête se mit à avancer. Le vendeur lui cria de faire attentions aux brigands des montagnes. La neige continuait de tomber lentement sur l'île, Maïa devait traverser une vallée entre deux montagnes pour atteindre le village. Mais elle était pour l'instant loin d'y être rendue, elle traversait une immense pleine de perce-neige. Quand la nuit arriva, le cheval se stoppa net, Maïa eu beau protester mais le cheval ressembla plus à une mule à ce moment là et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et commença à manger. Il aurait mieux valut trouver une grotte. Elle s'adressa au cheval :

_Oy, tu nous a laissé juste à l'entrée de la forêt, on est trop vulnérable là !

Comme-ci Ilo la comprenait, il se mit à trotter vers le pend de la montagne, Maïa le suivit. Le cheval entra dans un enfoncement qui s'avéra être un petit trou dans la montagne. Le cheval regarda Maïa avec insistance comme ci il attendait quelque chose.

_Merci ? , dit Maïa en haussant un sourcil, le cheval s'ébroua la tête et alla creuser avec ces pattes la neige pour trouver de l'herbe. Maïa s'alluma un petit feu et put donc se réchauffer, elle s'endormit le odachi dans les mains.

Elle fut réveillée par la lumière aveuglante des rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la neige. Son cheval était déjà réveillé, préoccupé à brouter le lichen d'un arbre. Ils repartirent et entrèrent dans la vallée. Maïa n'était pas vraiment rassurée, elle se sentait observée. Tout prêté à croire que des personnes se cachaient derrière les rochers longeant le sentier. Elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Il y avait au moins cinq hommes. Pendant cette année où elle avait partagé son quotidien avec le mercenaire, elle avait vraiment progressé dans l'art du combat mais sa tête valait 100 000 000 millions uniquement grâce à Peter. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une lame briller, elle sorti de son fourreau le cri de l'ange et créa une lame de vent, deux des attaquants furent touchés. Une dizaine d'hommes armés de sabres et de pistolets sortirent de leur cachette. Maïa descendit du cheval et se défendit comme elle put. Un des brigands lui entailla le bras gauche, ce qui lui fit pincer les lèvres. Elle qui tenait son sabre à deux mains, ça ne l'avantageait pas, mais d'un puissant coup de sabre elle trancha d'un coup les sept brigands restant. Ces hommes étaient sûrement des voleurs. Maïa remonta sur son cheval et repartit. Malgré le froid elle enleva son manteau et soigna sa plaie. La recoudre était préférable mais elle n'avait ni médecin, ni fil et aiguille sous la main. Elle se contenta de nettoyer et penser la plaie.

Le lendemain, elle arriva au village d'Hiver. C'était un village au moins trois fois plus gros que celui où avait débarqué Maïa. Elle trouva à l'entrée du village un genre de ranch avec des centaines de chevaux des neiges. Elle laissa son cheval à l'entrée d'un bâtiment fait de bois. Elle entra et vit un homme chauve ferré un cheval. Elle toussota pour faire part de sa présence. L'homme qui avait des allures de pirate avec tous ces tatouages sur la nuque et sur ces bras musclé se retourna. Maïa pu plus détailler l'homme : la cinquantaine, grand, vêtu d'un simple jean déchiré et d'un t-shirt malgré le froid.

_Bonjour, j'ai loué un cheval dans un autre village et je crois qu'il est malade, il a vomi la nuit dernière, on m'a dit qu'un certain Yasu pourrait m'aider.

Bien sûr toute cette histoire était fausse.

_Je suis Yasu, montrez moi votre canasson. Dit l'homme tout en essuyant ses mains avec un vieu torchon.

Maïa se fit des éloges dans sa tête. L'homme examina le cheval et déclara qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

_Et bien ils doit être guérit héhé, mentit la criminelle. Elle remercia l'homme et partit à la recherche d'un endroit pour manger. Elle allait tuer l'homme à la nuit venu, comme ça elle partirait le matin rejoindre l'autre village, rendre le cheval, puis monter dans un bateau pour retourner sur l'île où l'attendait son client. Un plan parfait selon elle.

À la nuit, elle alla vers le ranch. Elle avait « emprunté » un sabre de taille normal pour rester discrète. Elle se faufila dans le bâtiment tel un ninja et alla vers la zone habitable de la petite entreprise. Un mouvement à sa droite la prévint qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les deux personnes se zieutèrent. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus était près à bondir tout comme la mercenaire aux yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien faire là ? Il était peut-être là, lui aussi pour tuer Yasu ? Voyant qu'il n'attaquait pas, mais se méfiant quand même, elle monta à l'étage de la bâtisse vu qu'il n'y avait personne en bas. Mais l'homme la suivit et murmura :

_Il est pour moi !

_Vous rêvez ! Dégagez et laissez moi faire mon travail ! Vous allez me faire repérer, tonna Maïa sur les nerfs.

_C'est toi qui va dégager sinon je t'éclate !

Le jeune homme pointa un revolver vers elle, elle rigola intérieurement.

_Écoutez, si vous tirez ça va prévenir Yasu, et moi après j'aurais un train de retard sur lui, donc évitez de faire du bruit !

Maïa était sûr et certaine que ce revolver ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, mais elle ne savait pas les compétence de cet homme au corps à corps. L'homme retira son revolver et passa devant la jeune femme, la bousculant au passage. Il allait arriver et surtout tuer Yasu en premier se disait-il. Maïa le suivit, il lui suffisait de tuer Yasu et d'écarter l'homme. En faite ils avaient à peu près les mêmes pensés. L'homme ouvrit une porte, qui s'avéra être la chambre de celui qu'ils cherchaient. D'ailleurs, ce dernier dormait tranquillement dans son lit. L'homme pris son pistolet et le braqua sur l'homme. Mais Maïa fonça droit sur sa victime arme à la main. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une lame vînt paraît son sabre. L'homme chauve la fusilla des yeux. Un bruit de balle éclata mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Maïa commença un combat avec Yasu, le jeune homme se mit à attaquer l'homme aussi.

_Deux personnes veulent me tuer ? Vous auriez plutôt dû venir à quinze !

Le jeune assassin se battait à main nu et parfois utilisait son revolver. Maïa essayait de l'embrocher mais il esquivait habillement chaque attaque. Elle pensa que à l'avenir elle devrait être plus méfiante sur ceux qu'elle devait éliminer, elle était partie un peu trop confiante. Un coup dans les côtes la projeta dans un mur. Maintenant il fallait s'attendre à ce que les voisins soient réveillés par le boucan. Elle retourna attaquer son adversaire et cette fois, celui-ci la frappa sur la blessure qu'elle avait au bras, elle étouffa un cri de douleur, elle vit sur son manteau noir un liquide qui luisait, c'était pas le moment pour s'en préoccuper. Pendant que l'autre aussi attaquait, elle en profita pour aller derrière l'homme chauve, elle l'embrocha. L'homme tourna la tête, ces yeux livides se posèrent sur son assassin :

_Quel déshonneur ... souffla t-il avant de s'écrouler. Maïa d'un geste enleva le sang qui dégouliné de la lame.

_Oy ! T'es qui pour m'avoir pris ma proie ?, s'écria le jeune assassin.

_Avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un on se présente. Répliqua Maïa en commençant à tourner les talons.

_Bryan, l'assassin.

_Maya la mercenaire. Dit-elle en ne le regardant même pas.

_Là je suis pressé par le temps, mais la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te crible de balle, prévint Bryan

_Faite comme vous voulez, répondit Maïa nonchalamment.

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à déguerpir. Maïa chevaucha Ilo et lui demanda de partir mais il ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle baissa la tête, ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

_Ok ok, écoute on part sinon il y a des gens qui vont venir pour m'attraper, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas envie de leur faire cet honneur donc je devrais combattre. Tu n'as pas envie de combattre n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas mourir non plus ? DONC MAINTENANT TU GALOPES ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Sur ces mots ils entrèrent dans la vallée, uniquement éclairé par un croissant de lune et quelques étoiles. Elle regarda sa plaie, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose comme allait voir un médecin. Le cheval se stoppa net ce qui fit presque basculé en avant la noble. Elle vit la raison de ce comportement.

_Et merde ...


	8. Huitième vague

Huitième vague.

_« L'on fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir. » de François de La Rochefoucauld._

__Et merde …_

Une cinquantaine de brigands l'entouraient, elle pivota la tête pour juger le nombre de ces adversaires. Elle descendit rapidement du cheval qui d'ailleurs s'enfuit au galop, la laissant livrée à elle-même. Le vent glaciale de l'île balaya la neige au sol et fit tournoyer les flocons dans un ballet qui aveugla presque la mercenaire. Les hommes se mirent à l'attaquer tous en même tant. Elle put en trancher quelques uns, elle commença à penser _« pleurs de l'ange »_ mais n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa technique. Ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'elle ne vit pas celui qui s'était glissé derrière elle, et lui cogna le derrière de la tête avec une sorte de batte, ce qui l'assomma sur place. Elle s'écroula sur le sol enneigé. Un homme la balança sur son épaule et ils commencèrent à entrer dans une grotte caché par un buisson.

Maïa se réveilla, une horrible migraine lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle se redressa difficilement contre la paroi froide et rocheuse derrière elle. Ces mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, ses pieds eux étaient libres. Une fois habitué à l'obscurité qui régnait, elle put distinguer des barreaux dressaient devant elle. Une porte se trouvait au bout d'un couloir à gauche, d'où elle pouvait voir une petite lueur s'échapper au bas de celle-ci. Autour d'elle, d'autres cellules étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. C'était sa première mission et ça tournait déjà au vinaigre. Elle se maudit, elle essaya de bouger les barreaux, d'enlever les chaînes à ces poignets. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, ne pas être libre. Puis une pensée lui vînt. Ces esclaves … ils avaient tous des chaînes … pour certains ils les avaient toujours porté. Madame Léa, il fut un temps où elle les portait aussi.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ces misérables …, murmura t-elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi ces premières pensées se tournait vers eux.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement et un homme grassouillet apparut. La lumière aveugla un peu la noble, ce qui la déstabilisa dans un premier temps. En tournant la tête pour échapper aux rayons qui faisaient souffrir ses rétines, Maïa aperçut une autre personne dans la cage à côté d'elle. Il était allongé au sol et semblait inerte. Une fois l'homme devant elle, elle pris la parole :

_Pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué et capturé ?!, questionna t-elle alors que l'homme était en face de sa cellule.

_Hihihi, et bien tu avais une petite somme d'argent sur toi pas négligeable et en plus ta tête vaut 100 000 000 de berrys. On va te livrer à la marine, dit fier de lui l'homme dans un petit rire agaçant.

Sa petite vie pénarde à tuer était entrain de s'effondrer. Elle savait que une fois aux mains de la marine elle pourrait se défendre d'être une dragon céleste et donc éviter d'atterrir à Impel Down. Mais elle ne voulait pas retourner à Marie Joie où ces parents seraient sûrement fou de colère. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra brutalement. La pensée de retourner à Marie Joie finalement la terrorisait tant que ça ? Elle vit l'homme repartir et l'obscurité reprit le dessus sur l'endroit où elle était prisonnière.

Badoum Badoum. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle expira et inspira lentement pour reprendre ces esprits. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. Ils lui avaient enlevé son manteau et la pièce humide n'arrangeait pas cette sensation. Elle pensa au mercenaire. Elle aurait voulu avoir sa lettre sur elle pour encore une fois la relire. Mais malheureusement, les brigands lui avaient tout pris, son baluchon, son odachi. Elle relut mentalement la lettre. Le mercenaire avait marqué :_n'oublie pas que tu es une femme parmi ce monde de criminel qui est pratiquement constitué que d'hommes. D'ailleurs je t'ai dit de faire disparaître ta féminité mais n'oublie pas que être une femme peut être une arme redoutable. _Elle se répéta cette phrase longuement dans sa tête. Un large sourire apparut soudainement sur ces lèvres.

_(* ce qui va suivre a été testé par l'auteur, c 'est à dire moi même, et qui est une chose tout à fait faisable, je parle des mouvements des bras.) _

Elle mis sa tête en arrière et fit en sorte que ces mains puissent détacher l'élastique qui attaché son chignon. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent en cascade dans son dos. Elle secoua sa tête pour qu'ils prennent une forme moins désordonné. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de miroir pour voir le résultat. Elle attrapa avec ces dents le gros pull qu'elle portait et tira de toutes ces forces sur l'épais tissus au niveau de la poitrine. Une fois la coupe qu'elle voulu obtenu faite elle se reposa contre la parois rocheuse. Maintenant on pouvait voir une majeur partie du haut de sa poitrine. _Ta féminité peut être une arme. _Elle avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises que lorsqu'on offrait à ces brigands une jeune femme sur un plateau d'argent, ils devenaient tout à coup des êtres encore plus primitifs et parfois faibles. Elle allait en attirer un et puis elle l'aguicherait, ensuite lorsqu'il serait proche d'elle elle le massacrerait puis elle se délivrerai. Elle riait intérieurement. Désormais elle sentait qu'elle avait un atout redoutable dans sa manche. Elle se jura que une fois sortit de cet endroit, elle prendrait plus soin d'elle.

Au bout de quelques heures la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme portant deux plateaux. Il était plutôt petit et maigrichon mais avait une tête de tueur avec des petits yeux espiègles. Une fois sa cellule ouverte, Maïa commença sa mission séduction. Elle s'assit droitement et donna à l'expression de son visage un air un peu boudeur.

_J'ai un peu froid … susurra t-elle.

_Et bah t'as qu'à bouger pour te réchauffer ! Lui cria l'homme.

_Hum, je préférerai le corps d'un homme contre le mien, lui suggéra-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'écœurait d'avoir dit ça. Mais l'homme avait l'air de réagir, il regarda vers la porte où il était entré si personne venait. Un immense sourire malsain orna son visage. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme en laissant tomber son pantalon. Il se mit à genoux devant Maïa, il était prêt à poser ces mains sur elle, mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle leva ses jambes, colla ces pieds contre la gorge de l'homme, les serra et dans un mouvement de rotation, un bruit de craquement d'os se fit entendre. L'homme s'écroula, les yeux grands ouverts et du sang mélangé à de la bave sortit de sa bouche. Fière d'elle, Maïa pris le trousseau de clé à la ceinture de l'homme. Au bout de cinq minutes d'énervement à chercher la serrure derrière son dos, ces poignets furent délivrer. Un soulagement s''empara d'elle. Mais le plus dur resté à faire, elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Elle se sentit observée et tourna vivement la tête vers la cellule qui était à côté de la sienne. Un homme de au moins 24 ans si trouvait, la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

_T'es qui ? Questionna t-elle.

_Chad, répondit son interlocuteur.

_Et tu fais quoi ici ?

_Je faisais parti de ces bandits mais … je les ai trahit …. donc ils m'ont enfermé.

Maïa se tourna, pris le sabre à la ceinture de l'homme à terre, mangea rapidement le pain et bu l'eau qu'il avait emporté et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Eh ! Tu me libères pas ? Interrogea Chad en se rapprochant de la porte de sa cage.

_Pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu es l'un des leurs. Bye.

Maïa lui fit un petit signe de la main et tourna la tête.

_Attend ! Je connais cet endroit pas cœur ! Je peux te guider !

Maïa pesa le pour et le contre. Elle se décida à le libérer. Il la remercia et lui demanda de le suivre. Plus vite elle serait sortit, mieux ça serait. Elle ne voulait pas tourner en rond dans ce lieu. L'homme faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, un peu mince, un peu musclé, les cheveux rasés. Si elle devait le combattre, elle ne saurait pas la finalité du combat. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement fort mais il fallait qu'elle évalue chaque possibilité. Ils montèrent des escaliers, longèrent des couloirs creusés à même la roche. Maïa avait demandé au dénommé Chad de l'emmener là où devait se trouver ces effets personnels. Ils se plaquèrent immédiatement contre l'un des murs rocheux, quelques hommes passèrent dans le couloir adjacent. Maïa souffla de soulagement. Chad lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient à peu près soixante dix brigands et que cette cachette se trouvait dans la montagne. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermé à clé.

_C'est la salle des trésors ... l'informa le jeune homme.

Maïa se doutait bien que la clé se trouvait sûrement avec le chef des bandits. Elle mit la pointe du sabre qu'elle avait pris dans la serrure. Elle tourna rageusement la lame dedans et au bout de quelques minutes la porte céda. Maïa sourit de satisfaction, elle pénétra dans la pièce suivit de son compagnon de fortune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et aperçu ce qu'elle cherchait. Une bourse au tissu noir contenant ces économies et une autre plus petite contenant ces bagues. Et puis balançait dans le tas, son odachi. En fulminant elle le prit. Maintenant il lui manquait plus qu'un manteau. Tant pis pour son baluchon, elle doutait qu'elle puisse le trouver et en plus c'était une perte de temps. L'idée de piquer quelques trésors dans la pièce ne lui traversa pas l'esprit et ils firent alors route vers la sortie. Ils entendirent des pas de courses, ils se mirent eux aussi à courir, ils avaient donc finalement découvert qu'ils s'étaient enfuit. Ils furent rapidement encerclés. Maïa était prête à foncer dans le tas quand un pistolet vînt appuyer sur sa tempe.

_C'est bon boss! Je la tiens, déclara le traître en appuyant d'avantage sur la tempe et en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur sa proie.

_Oh bien joué Chad, mais pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Répondit le ''boss''.

_Je veux que vous me pardonniez pour avoir tué Robert.

_Je vois. Tu es pardonné. Laisse nous nous occuper de la fille. Gate, attache les mains de la demoiselle. Le maître des lieux souriait à pleine dent, satisfait.

Maïa roula des yeux. Quelle imbécile encore une fois. Tous les pistolets étaient braqués sur elle. Une des menottes fut mise, Chad s'avança vers le boss. Un bruit de balle surprit tout le monde. Chad regarda au niveau de son ventre et toucha la plaie. Du sang imprégna sa main :

_Pourquoi ?, dit-il avant de s'écrouler. Mais pendant les quelques secondes qui s'étaient produites, Maïa avait repris son odachi, créa une lame de vent et élimina les plus d'ennemi possible. La rage pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, ce connard de Chad l'avait bien dupé ! Elle se trouva fasse au colosse qu'était le boss des bandits. L'homme rigola :

_Haha, tant pis, je leur donnerai ton corps. Rappelle toi seulement que c'est Bobby la ristourne qui t'a tué.

Il fonça sur la mercenaire, il donna plusieurs coups de poings qui tombèrent dans le vide. La mercenaire réussit à taillader l'homme au bras, mais rien qui puisse l'affaiblir. En plus de gérer Bobby elle devait repousser les autres brigands. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, il lui fallait éliminer tous ces ennemis. Alors qu'elle paraît un des hommes, un des puissants coup de poings du boss la projeta contre l'une des parois rocheuses. Son souffle se coupa et elle atterrit lourdement au sol. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ces esprits, Bobby s'approcha et lui écrasa le bras, là où sa blessure qu'elle s'était faite lors de sa première rencontre avec les brigands était . Elle poussa un hurlement qui déchira l'atmosphère lugubre et froid des lieux. Bobby avait un sourire sadique sur le visage et appuya d'avantage sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, ne plus penser à cette douleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à soulever son odachi avec sa main libre. Pleine de rage elle mordit férocement la jambe de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci, surprit, cria et enleva sa jambe. Maïa en profita pour se relever et même si son bras était presque inanimé souleva le cri de l'ange et l'abaissa violemment sur le boss. La lame coupa en diagonal l'homme corpulent. Les quelques hommes encore debout déguerpir. Elle baissa les yeux vers ce qui restait de Bobby. Un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres roses :

_Rappelle toi que c'est Maïa la mercenaire qui t'a tué.


	9. Neuvième vague

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour donner leurs avis. Bonne lecture.**

Neuvième vague.

« La beauté du ciel est dans les étoiles, la beauté des femmes est dans leur chevelure. » Proverbe italien

__Rappelle toi que c'est Maïa la mercenaire qui t'a tué. _

Maïa dépouilla un des hommes à terre de son manteau. Elle s'aida du mur humide pour pouvoir parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la sortie. Une fois sortit, elle vit que le soleil était à son zénith, ce qui montrait qu'il devait être dans les midis. La chaleur que procurait le soleil la fit légèrement sourire. Elle se mit à l'abri d'un rocher et reprit son souffle. Elle regarda son bras ensanglanté, elle faillit vomir quand elle le vit. Elle détourna le regard. Elle s'en était sortit. Toute seule. Elle les avait tous tué, ces misérables. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable de marcher. Une légère peur l'envahit et lui donnait mal au ventre. Un craquement de branche l'alerta. Elle fut soulager quand elle vit Ilo, le cheval des neiges apparaître. Il s'avança vers elle. Maïa le transperça de son regard, à bout de nerf :

_Espèce de froussard ! T'as déguerpit dés que tu as pu !, lui cria la mercenaire, puis plus calmement elle reprit :

_C'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce que j'aurai dû faire...

Le cheval contre tout attente, se baissa à côté de la jeune femme. Elle leva un sourcil, puis le cheval balança sa tête en arrière pour désigner son dos. Maïa comprit qu'il lui proposait de monter. Elle aurait aimé refuser cette proposition, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse sa difficile, sinon, d'ici deux heures elle serait sûrement morte de froid. Elle se hissa avec difficulté sur le dos de l'animal. Elle s'agrippa à la crinière du cheval qui se mit à se relever puis trotter dans la vallée enneigée. Ne tenant plus, Maïa s'endormit sur le pelage chaud de l'animal.

La mercenaire ouvrit les yeux quand des bruits de pas et de discussions se firent entendre. Elle se redressa vivement et constata que le village se dressait devant elle . Elle ferma son manteau pour que l'état lamentable de son corps et de ses habits passent inaperçu. Elle rendit le cheval et déambula dans la rue. Elle avait mal, très mal mais il fallait qu'elle supporte la douleur. Elle alla dans une pharmacie, dans un magasin de vêtement puis vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle monta difficilement les étages puis lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle se déshabilla jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce comprenant un grand lit. Elle laissa l'eau chaude de la douche parcourir son corps recouvert de bleu et de sang. Une fois le plus gros de la saleté enlevé elle entra dans le bain chaud. Tous ces muscles se détendirent, elle goûtait à une joie immense d'être libre et saine et sauve. Dans cette joie contenue, elle versa même quelques larmes. Elle resta dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa peau en soit gorgée et devienne toute mole. Elle dû si prendre à plusieurs fois pour pouvoir se redresser et ne pas glisser dans la baignoire. Elle se sécha lentement, quelques tâches de sang vinrent entacher encore plus le sol ainsi que la serviette de bain. Elle imbiba plusieurs cotons de désinfectant. Après avoir installé un mouchoir dans son bouche, elle commença la douloureuse action. Cette fois si des larmes de douleurs vinrent couler sur ces joues. Le liquide brûlait ses blessures béantes. N'y pouvant plus, et dans un geste presque désespéré, elle se versa le liquide sur tous ces membres endolorie. Elle s'allongea à même le sol. Quand elle enleva le mouchoir de sa bouche, sa respiration se fit plus pressée.

Maïa pris les colliers qu'elle avait détaché de son cou pour les placer devant ces yeux. Le pendentif qu'elle avait gardé pendant tout son périple jusqu'à aujourd'hui était intacte. C'était sûrement la seule preuve qu'elle faisait partit des nobles mondiaux. Mais personne à part les dragons célestes savaient leur existence. On le lui avait mis au cou dès qu'elle était né. La longue chaîne d'argent maintenait un pendentif fait du même matériaux qui était en faite un petit ovale légèrement bombé. Des yeux experts auraient pu voir un dragon bombant la poitrine, légèrement gravé dessus. Elle regarda ensuite le lys qui pendait au bout de l'autre collier.

_Madame Léa … dans quoi me suis-je engouffrée ? , murmura t-elle. Le pire selon elle, c'était qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas ces choix. Elle sentit ces yeux devenir de plus en plus lourd, elle s'endormit au milieu de la petite salle de bain.

Maïa se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle prit rapidement le peignoir de l'hôtel et alla ouvrir. L'homme en costume eut un air surpris devant la jeune femme, mais il s'inclina et lui montra le petit plateau où était installé un petit déjeuné. Maïa le remercia, pris le plateau et referma la porte. C'est en passant devant le miroir accroché à une des portes de l'armoire qu'elle vit pourquoi le serveur avait été un peu choqué. Elle sourit devant son air pitoyable. Elle avait quelques coupures sur le visage, ces cheveux en séchant s'étaient collés à sa peau et surtout elle avait un filet de morve dégoulinant de sa narine droite. Elle reprit une douche, pansa ces plaies et mangea son petit déjeuner. Elle prit le jean noir et l'épais pull marron qu'elle avait acheté et les enfila. Vous savez cette petite inspection qu'on fait chaque matin en tournant sur soi-même plusieurs fois devant le miroir pour voir si rien ne cloche ? Et bien c'est ce que fit Maïa pendant une demi-heure. Paraître plus femme mais dangereuse était son but premier maintenant. C'était pas gagné pour l'instant avec tous ces bandages sur le corps. Elle décida de remettre « ce renouveau » comme elle le disait à plus tard. Il lui fallait d'abord quitter l'île hivernale.

C'est avec l'aide du bateau de marchandise sur lequel elle avait embarqué quelques jours auparavant, qu'elle rejoignit de nouveau l'île où se trouvait son client. Une fois à terre, c'est à l'aide d'un escargotcabine qu'elle contacta son client. Après avoir récupéré son argent, elle sentit une joie immense l'emplir. Elle allait aujourd'hui faire une chose qu'elle faisait toujours à Marie Joie et qui occupait tout son temps : s'occuper de sa petite personne. Elle avait une somme de berrys coquette dans son sac et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle se demandait bien ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était parti de Marie Joie pour se laisser tant aller. D'abord les pirates qui étaient dans la taverne de Léo, puis les pirates dans les nombreux lieux qu'elle devait fréquenter pour son travail … en gros elle en avait conclu que c'était à cause de ces maudits pirates pervers qu'elle avait perdu une parti de sa féminité . Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était un atout non négligeable, elle comptait bien en profiter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus acheter tout et n'importe quoi étant donné que son petit baluchon ne pouvait pas contenir mille et une tenue. Elle se contenta donc, sans une joie profonde, d'acheter que quelques vêtements.

Maïa profita de l'absence de mission pour guérir de ces blessures dans un petit hôtel sans histoire. Son teint maintenant paraissait plus reposé. Elle lisait un livre nommé _Les ruines de l'Île de Kuraigana _quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Pas un oiseau gazouillait, pas un battement d'aile de mouche se faisait sentir, pas un seul enfant riait ou pleurait à l'extérieur.

À ce moment, elle crût que le monde s'était éteint. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger vers la fenêtre, elle regarda à travers et baissa la tête pour voir si il y avait des personnes dans la ruelle. Elle vit une ombre s'avancer vers une échoppe. Les passants étaient comme figés et baissés légèrement la tête, Maïa attendait de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que tout le monde soit dans un tel état.

L'ombre s'avança de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir. L'homme aux yeux de la jeune femme était immense, et la longue épée qu'il portait dans son dos devait sûrement amplifier ce trait physique. Elle le vit déambuler dans la rue . Les habitants se tenant à une bonne distance de lui, une aura étrange l'entourait, pas la même que celle du mercenaire. Celle-ci était glacial, malgré l'air presque estival, Maïa commençait à avoir froid. Puis l'homme leva la tête vers elle. Le sang de Maïa se glaça. Son échine frissonna, elle était tétanisée. Les yeux jaunes perçants comme un aigle de cet homme la traversa comme une lame. Il détourna les yeux d'elle, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de rester statufiée. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette stupeur mais la seule chose qui l'en sorti fut un cri qui déchira l'île entière. Elle entendit quelques cris : « Il l'a tué ! Il a tué Pablo l'artiste dont la tête valait 120 millions de berrys ! » à ces mots Maïa se re-tétanisa, ces yeux … elle les avait déjà vu en quelque part … Elle se souvînt des anciens avis de recherche des capitaines corsaires. Cet homme c'était Dracule Mihwalk.

Les capitaines corsaires qui étaient à la botte du gouvernement … c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait tué ce pirate. Elle aussi était recherchée. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et se plaqua en dessous. Elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Si cet homme la trouvait … même si elle ne lui avait rien fait … il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à la tuer. Mais il l'avait clairement regarder quelques minutes plus tôt. À quatre patte elle alla prêt de son lit et récupéra _le cri de l'ange _. Si il venait elle serait prête … même si elle n'avait aucune chance. Des heures et des heures passèrent. Les bruits de la ville et le chant des oiseaux reprirent petit à petit. Mais Maïa resta là, sans bouger pendant toute une journée. Elle n'avait même pas osé ouvrir la porte au serveur qui venait lui emmener son dîner.

Maïa avait continuellement les yeux du corsaire braquait sur elle. Elle réfléchissait à sans donner mal à la tête. La peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette émotion aussi fortement que aujourd'hui. Elle se concentra sur l'épilation de ces jambes pour l'oublier. Jusque là ça semblait plutôt efficace, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul poil. Elle pris son baluchon et son sabre et partit de l'auberge. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester ici éternellement. Elle se promena sur le port, en quête d'une destination. Elle vit une embarcation qui chargé quelques marchandises, et quelques unes des personnes qui étaient à proximité avaient l'air étranger à l'équipage. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien … »

_Où allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle à un des voyageurs.

_Sur l'île de Balqui, répondit le concerné.

_Où est le capitaine de ce navire s'il vous plaît ?

La femme indiqua un homme avec une barbe blanche. Sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune femme au Odachi, il l'accepta volontiers à bords de l'embarcation. Évidemment Maïa avait dû prévoir une petite somme d'argent. Le petit voyage d'une semaine avait parut une éternité pour la jeune femme. Dés qu'ils avaient accosté, la noble n'avait pas mis une seconde à descendre.

L'île tropical à la végétation dense était animée. Le doux parfum de l'ylang-ylang chatouilla les narines de la dragon céleste. Ce parfum, elle l'utilisait pour le mettre dans son bain à Marie Joie. Elle s'établit dans une petite taverne pour déjeuner. Quelques personnes derrière elle parlaient sur elle, d'autres étaient complètement indiffèrent à sa présence. Elle entendait toutes les remarques « qu'est-ce qu'une femme fou ici ? », « les femmes sont justes des salopes qui doivent rester dans les maisons faire le ménage », « elle n'a rien à faire ici ». Déjà qu'avant ils étaient pas tendre avec elle, mais depuis qu'elle s'était dégagée le visage s'était pire. Elle sourit dans sa chope de bière. Ça l'amusait un peu leurs réactions. Certains l'avaient reconnu comme étant La mercenaire, d'autres avaient peut-être déjà vu son affiche mais ne pensait pas que c'était elle, et d'autres n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle. Être connue c'était bien pour pouvoir avoir des missions, ne pas être connue était bien aussi pour ne pas attirer les chasseurs de prime.

Une fois son repas finit elle sortit et déambula dans les rues. Cet arbre, le ylang ylang, était présent dans toutes les rues. Maïa regardait d'un œil les quelques magasins quand quelque chose la percuta sur le flanc droit. Elle baissa la tête pour voir la « chose ». Une petite fille se tenait la tête et commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Maïa regarda à droite et à gauche, quelques personnes commençaient à les regarder, ce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Si cette petite pleurait, tout le monde la fusillerait du regard. Mais elle avait vraiment envie de shooter dans cette gamine qui l'avait percuté. « Méprisable » était le mot qui trottait dans sa caboche. Elle fit la chose qui lui arrachait le cœur :

_Tient prend ma main pour te relever, jolie … petite fille. Je suis vraiment … désolé ? De t'avoir percuté. Le sourire désolé que Maïa lança à la petite fille rassura cette dernière qui accepta volontiers la main tendu en époussetant son t-shirt vert. Maïa ne s'attarda pas plus et reprit son chemin mais une petite main vînt taper sur sa cuisse.

_Tenez mademoiselle, merci. La petite fille mis dans la main de la mercenaire un petit bonbon à la fraise. Maïa souleva un sourcil et regarda la petite fille partir en courant joyeusement. Elle resta là pendant quelques secondes, trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire et ce qu'elle avait reçu. À l'instant présent, elle ne réalisa pas que son cœur était devenu plus léger et son esprit plus apaisé.


	10. Dixième vague

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui l'ont mis en favoris. Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Bonne lecture, et gardez en tête cette phrase quand vous lirez : ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez.**

Dixième chapitre.

_« Ainsi la paresse est mère. Elle a un fils, le vol, et une fille, la faim. » de Victor Hugo_

_Sur l'île de Balqui, dans une chambre d'hôtel …_

Maïa comptait chaque berrys qu'elle avait gagné depuis deux mois. Une grande satisfaction l'avait gagnée. Elle était de retour sur cette île au doux parfum de ylang-ylang. Sept … c'était le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait assassiné pendant ces deux mois sur les différentes îles de l'archipel des Campanulas. Mais malheureusement il était temps pour elle de partir d'ici. Les journaux commençaient à parler d'un serial killer, et avait même appeler ces meurtres : Les assassinats de l'homme pourpre. Tout ça parce que d'après certains témoins, l'homme qu'ils avaient vus, portait un haut rouge. Maïa souffla, il lui avait suffit qu'elle dessine sur sa lèvre supérieur une fine moustache et de porter un de ces hauts rouges pour qu'on la nomme ainsi. Mais ça l'arrangeait, autant elle que ces clients. Quoique ça l'ennuyait aussi qu'on ait pu la voir. Mais la seule chose qui l'embêtait en ce moment était le fait qu'avec la mort de Barbe Blanche, les mers se faisaient de plus en plus dangereuse et mouvementées. Ce qui avait épargné la petite archipel des attaques de pirates était la base située non loin. Ce qui était une chance pour Maïa mais était aussi un inconvénient .

La mercenaire sortit de l'hôtel dans le but de rejoindre le bateau de passager où elle avait réservé une place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de l'argent qu'elle avait gagné ? Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Une coloration ? Non, les coiffeurs de Grand Line ne valaient pas ceux de Marie-Joie. Une jolie robe alors ? Mais quand pourrait-elle la mettre ? Entre deux missions ? Non pas possible. Mais au pire, on s'en fiche ? Elle sourit, le mercenaire avait eu bien tord de l'abandonner, ce salop …

Au bout d'une rue, elle se fit bousculer violemment, elle tomba sur les fesses et leva les yeux vers l'imbécile qui l'avait percuté. Un homme athlétique d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait devant elle entrain de se frotter l'arrière de son crâne en s'excusant. Il avait un large sourire, que Maïa décrivait comme pas naturel. L'homme partit accompagné de trois autres personnes rapidement. Maïa s'épousseta et se débarrassa de la poussière qui était présent sur son arrière train en grommelant. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle sentait comme un vide … elle baissa la tête pour regarder au dessus de sa poitrine. Prise de panique elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir laissés à l'hôtel vu qu'elle les avait touchés avant que l'homme la bouscule …

Tiltant, elle se mit à courir dans la ville portuaire, demandant aux passants où l'homme était partit. Ses recherches la menèrent vers le port. Elle fut prise dans une foule en colère, presque autant qu'elle . En prêtant plus attention elle compris ce qui se passait.

_J'avais déjà mis mes affaires dans le bateau ! Criait une personne énervée.

_Le capitaine est mort en voulant récupéré son bateau ! S'offusqua une femme/

_Saleté de pirates ! Ce John Cook est réputé pour tout voler sur son passage ! J'aurai su, je ne serais pas venu sur cette île !

Ces paroles étaient les plus nombreuses parmi ce fourmillement de voyageurs. Maïa compris de suite et fouilla dans son baluchon où quelques avis de recherches s'entassaient, John Cook, John Cook … elle regarda la photo … c'était l'homme qui lui avait volé ces colliers ! Elle faisait les cents pas … il fallait qu'elle le retrouve ! Mais où était-il partit ? A l'est ? A l'ouest ? Où peut-être bien au Nord ?! Elle s'accroupit sur le sol, si il y avait bien quelques chose auquel elle tenait c'était bien ces deux colliers ! Elle vit un navire de marchandise qui commençait à mettre les voiles. Ni une, ni deux elle se jeta sur l'embarcation. Les occupants furent surpris et commencèrent à l'insulter et sortir leur revolver. Elle pris un jeunot dans le tas et lui glissa la lame de son Odachi sous la gorge.

_Vous faites quoi que ce soit et je l'étripe. Et après ça sera à votre tour ! Dit-elle calmement en serrant sa prise.

Ils baissèrent leur arme, elle dé-serra son emprise.

_Je veux juste que vous me meniez là où vous allez.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et lui offrir même une cabine avec une douche. La colère avait pris place sur son visage fin, elle se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce. Elle voyagea ainsi pendant des jours et des jours, changeant à chaque île d'embarcation car elle ne trouvait pas le capitaine pirate dont la prime s'élevait à 170 000 000 de berrys. Elle réussissait à pêcher quelques informations sur cette homme par ci pas là, mais rien de vraiment intéressant. On lui demandait de rechercher des gens, et c'était elle maintenant qui devenait son propre client.

Maïa se dirigea dans la taverne de la nouvelle île estivale où elle avait débarqué. Elle sirota le verre de saké qu'elle avait commandé.

Elle vit entrer dans la taverne un homme au cheveux rouges, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que sa tête ressemblait aux tulipes de Madame Léa. L'homme ainsi que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'assirent eux aussi au bar devant le tavernier. Un tabouret séparait la jeune femme et le capitaine pirate. Elle avait vu sa tête sur les avis de recherche, apparemment ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était entré dans le Nouveau Monde. Bref elle n'était pas là pour observer les occupants des lieux, elle interpella le tavernier barbu :

_John Cook, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_Héhé, plutôt que ça m'dit quelque chose. Ce connard m'a volé toutes mes réserves d'alcool, si je l'attrape celui là ! S'énerva l'intéressé.

_Et vous ne savez où je pourrais le trouver par hasard ? Questionna la criminelle.

_Il paraît qu'il traîne aux alentours de Tortuga. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça. Mademoiselle ? Vous aussi vous avez une dent contre lui ? Elle sourit légèrement :

_Ouais … j'ai une dent contre lui.

Elle toucha l'endroit où devrait se trouver ces deux colliers.

Du coin de l'œil, Eustass « captain » Kid regarda son voisin, qui se révélait être une voisine. Une voisine avec un long sabre dans le dos. Il sourit en coin, il se demandait bien comment une faiblarde comme elle se trouvait dans le Nouveau Monde. Il avait envie de tous les tuer, tous ces gens qui foulaient cette terre et qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Il voulait prouver au monde qu'il était le plus fort, celui qui deviendrait le seigneur des pirates.

Maia sentit un picotement dans sa nuque, signe que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et croisa le regard jaune de son voisin. Il valait mieux pas s'attirer les foudres de ce capitaine se disait-elle. Mais croyez-vous qu'un dragon céleste baisse le regard ? Et croyez-vous que captain kid baisse le regard ? Il se contenta d'afficher un énorme sourire. Maïa n'y tenant plus demanda innocemment :

_Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

_C'est juste ta tête qui me revient pas.

Maïa sentait qu'il lui suffisait de dire un mot de travers pour mourir, mais ce mec l'énervait grave.

_Oh ce n'est que ça, bah désolé, dit-elle tout de même.

Elle tourna la tête et se contenta de regarder ce que faisait le barman. Elle l'entendit s'adresser à elle :

_Que fais une demoiselle ici avec une arme ?

_Simple voyageuse voulant se protéger. Et Vous ?

En faite elle n'en avait que faire de sa réponse, mais par politesse, elle lui avait renvoyer la question.

_Je vais trouver le One piece.

La jeune femme se mit à rire légèrement. Le captain Kidd allait commencer à lever sa main dans l'intention de la tuer pour avoir osé rire de son rêve et de sa propre personne mais la jeune femme reprit :

_Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un si beau but.

Elle se leva, paya sa note et se dirigea vers la sorti du bar.

_Bonne chance alors, peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour quand vous serez le seigneur des pirates.

Cette femme l'avait complètement décontenancé, elle ne disait pas ça avec ironie mais avec franchise. Il eu un large sourire. Maïa sortit dehors et huma à plein poumon l'air ambiant en écartant les bras vers le ciel. Un rêve … un but … elle n'en avait aucun. Elle tuait des gens seulement pour gagner de l'argent et survivre. Et sûrement parce qu'en quelque part elle aimait se battre. Elle était jalouse de ce type. Mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle aille à Tortuga. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit enfin pourquoi c'était si calme à l'extérieur :

_Princesse Maïa ! Nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous demander de nous suivre … cet ordre provient de la famille Isou.

Elle souffla, Isou … c'était son nom de famille. Ils savaient donc qui elle était. Ça n'arrangeait pas ces affaires tout ça. Peut-être que si elle leur donnait un ordre, ils repartiraient aussi vite que si ils étaient venus. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Marie Joie maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à cette vie de nomade.

_Dites à mes parents que je ne reviendrais pas . Partez maintenant, c'est un ordre.

Les marines se toisèrent. Le gradé ne savait pas trop comment réagir face au dragon céleste mais un autre ordre avait été donné :

_Vos illustres parents nous ont ordonné de vous destituer de votre titre si vous n'acceptiez pas et donc de vous tuez.

L'arrogance de Maïa disparut ainsi que son sourire. Des parents pouvaient-ils demandé la mort de leur enfant ? Ces parents ? Un vide s'était formé dans son corps, et le sentiment qu'un couteau était planté dans son dos apparu. Elle sortit de son fourreau « le cri de l'ange ».

_Est-ce là votre décision ? Questionna le gradé, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et fonça vers lui.

Chaque marine se mit en mouvement. Des balles fusèrent mais elles n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Le sol fut vite recouvert de rouge. La rage était au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, elle se sentait trahit et humiliée. Finalement, elle qui croyait que la cage d'or où elle avait été enfermée pendant toutes ces années avait disparut venait de réapparaître subitement.

_Pleurs de l'ange, souffla t-elle. Elle créa de multiples lames de vents qui tranchèrent des dizaines de marine. Trop faibles pensa t-elle. Il en faudrait plus pour l'arrêter. Toute la population était parti se réfugier dans leurs habitations.

Une fois le dernier marine à terre, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Maïa se tourna et vit Eustass « captain » Kidd assis sur une caisse de bois.

_Joli spectacle.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla chercher son fourreau qui était à terre. Puis, elle regarda le carnage qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas des bandits, ils étaient là pour appliquer la loi. Et elle elle les avait tous massacrés, à part ce jeunot qui se trouvait derrière une habitation. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait ça aurait été son sang qui aurait couvert le sol. Elle passa à autre chose et repensa à son but premier : retrouver Cook. Comment allez t-elle faire ? Elle reposa les yeux sur le capitaine pirate :

_Allez vous à Tortuga ?

_Tu m'ignores et ensuite tu me demandes de répondre à ta question ? Héhé tu ne manques pas de cran. Franck, c'est quoi la prochaine destination ?

_D'après le sens de l'aiguille qui bouge le moins … Tortuga. Maïa sourit légèrement.

_Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

_Tu nous donnes quoi en échange ?

La mercenaire fouilla dans son sac et sorti une petite bourse qu'elle jeta en direction du pirate. Il regarda son contenu et un large sourire s'afficha.

_ Bienvenue à bord ma jolie.

Le groupe s'en alla vers la port. Maïa avait cru comprendre que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient mouillé sur l'île. Elle monta sur l'immense navire à l'aide d'une échelle de corde. Elle put voir que le bateau avait dû braver nombre difficulté à cause des multiples entailles qui barrés la coque. Les occupants du bateau qui ne l'avaient pas vu la reluquèrent longuement. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les hommes. Elle avait pu remarquer que pour les pirates qu'une femme soit belle, moche, grosse, maigre, boutonneuse, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder avec convoitise comme un morceau de viande. Une parole retînt son intention.

_C'est la pute de qui ?

Elle ravala la pensée qui lui était apparu. Tuer l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase écourterait son voyage. Elle s'installa sur un des tonneaux qui traînait sur le pont. Ils mirent les voiles. Maïa se perdit dans la contemplation de la mer. Elle était bien heureuse de ne pas être au fond d'une cale. Si Peter ne l'avait pas laissé sur cette île elle serait en ce moment entrain d'échanger le fer avec celui-ci.

Ces pensées retournèrent sur sa destitution. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ... » se dit-elle. Son cousin de la famille Doflamingo était bien devenu un hors la loi et à lui on ne venait pas lui chercher des noises. Oui, mais lui c'était un homme, elle elle était une femme, et les femmes dans les familles nobles sont justes faites pour se taire. La fois où elle avait voulu continuer l'escrime, le jour où elle avait voulu participer à la « rêverie », l'instant où elle avait demander pourquoi les dirigeants étaient des hommes … on lui avait rétorqué que les femmes étaient faibles et ne devaient pas s'occuper des affaires de ce monde. Une voix vînt l'interrompre pendant sa réflexion.

_T'es qui ?

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait questionné, il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Brun, les cheveux courts bouclés, un piercing dans l'arcade gauche, du rouge à lèvre mauve sur ces fines lèvres … pas commun se dit-elle.

_Avant de poser cette question, on commence par se présenter.

_Héhé, désolé ! Moi c'est Mike. Il lui tendit sa main droite, Maïa la serra.

_Maya … enchanté.

_Jolie le Odachi. C'est pas commun.

_Ouais merci. Elle retourna à sa contemplation. Pourquoi il venait la voir celui-là ? Elle était tranquillou dans son coin, elle emmerdait personne … Pourquoi il restait planter là, juste derrière elle ?

_Un problème ?

_Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans le Nouveau Monde ?

_On va dire … que j'y suis depuis toujours.

Heureusement pour elle le jeune homme se fit appeler pour le repas. Elle n'alla pas les rejoindre, en plus de s'être fait invité elle voulait juste ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle pouvait entendre des rires gras et quelques bruits de vaisselles cassés … des pirates dans toute leur splendeur quoi. Elle sentit une présence s'approcher derrière elle. Elle priait pour pas que se soit le gamin. Elle fut presque soulagée de voir que c'était un homme avec un masque et de longs cheveux blond qui lui tendait une assiette de nourriture. Elle zieuta l'assiette d'un air méfiant et la prit en remerciant l'homme. Celui-ci retourna dans le navire sans un mot.

_Un mec trop bavard, un muet et un capitaine avec une tête de tulipe… je crois qu'un zombie pourrait arriver que je ne serai même pas surprise.

Dans ces réflexions, elle mangea tout le contenu de son assiette, elle pensa qu'un petit verre de rhum pour accompagner le tout n'aurait pas été de refus. Et elle reparti dans sa contemplation. Le bateau bascula par l'avant, « encore une pente mer » pensa t-elle. Mais l'équipage pirate était loin de sa nonchalance, et ils se précipitèrent tous vers le pont, interrompant leur repas. Maïa regarda ce fourmillement humain. Puis un regard se posa sur elle, un … zombie ? En tout cas la ressemblance était frappante avec ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres. Il la héla :

_Toi là-bas au lieu de regarder vient nous aider à remonter cette voile !

_Au lieu de vous agiter partout vous feriez mieux d'aller retourner manger, les pentes mers sont fréquentes sur cette partie de Grand Line, il suffit juste de suivre le courant.

L'homme à l'air morbide qui devait être le navigateur, arrêta ses hommes et constata que ce que disait la jeune femme était vrai. Ils retournèrent tous à leur ripaille. La journée se passa comme l'avait souhaité Maïa, sans ce Mike et tranquillou. Une fois la plupart des hommes couchés elle s'installa contre le bastingage, son Odachi dans ses bras et elle sombra dans un demi sommeil.

La lame du Odachi sortit à une vitesse hallucinante et se glissa sous la gorge de l'individu qui s'était approché à moins d'un mètre de Maïa. Le bruit du fourreau tombé à terre interpella les veilleurs et le capitaine aux lèvres mauves. L'homme bougea légèrement et Maïa murmura :

_Tu bouges, t'es mort.

L'homme aux intentions malsaines ravala difficilement sa salive. Mais alors qu'elle tenait fermement son arme avec ses deux mains, l'arme opposa une résistance qui s'accrut jusqu'à ce que celle-ci aille rejoindre les mains du capitaine pirate.

_On m'explique ce qui se passe à bord de mon bateau ?

Maïa avait des yeux ronds, un utilisateur de fruit du démon ? Elle vit l'homme qu'elle tenait en joug un peu plus tôt pâlir à vu d'œil. Il balbutia :

_Je traînai dans le coin et elle m'a attaqué capitaine.

Maïa leva un sourcil, elle eut un fin sourire. Il voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servit.

_Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes fait surprendre par une jeune femme qui fait moins de deux tête que vous ? Des rires moqueurs parcoururent la petite assemblée.

_ Bon ça suffit, Gaspard tu retournes pioncé et tu me mens encore une seule fois et je t'empale. Toi, la gamine, ne tue aucun de mes hommes .

A vos ordres monsieur le capitaine.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être observé. Elle confirma ce sentiment en voyant que le dénommé Mike la regardait tout en entretenant un sabre. Quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme l'avait vu il lui afficha un large sourire. Elle lui rendit, non pas par gentillesse mais pour que peut-être il lui fiche la paix. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas du même avis, il s'approcha d'elle.

_Bien dormi ?

_Ouais très bien dormi, maintenant tu me fiches la paix et tu vis ta vie.

Le jeune homme pinça ces lèvres de façon boudeuse. Comment pouvait-il être dans un équipage qu'on disait si cruel ? Bref elle passa sa main sur sa tête, geste qui lui fit sentir une odeur sur son poignet. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis son combat face à la marine.

_Je l'ai payé, il va bien me laisser utiliser ses salles de bains, murmura t-elle. Elle toqua à la porte qu'elle supposait être la cabine du capitaine. Une voix autoritaire et forte lui tonna d'entrer. Bingo. Eutass captain Kidd était allongé sur son lit, ces mains frottant ces yeux sûrement dû au faite que quelques secondes auparavant il dormait. Elle commença :

_Bonjour Monsieur le capitaine, puis-je utiliser vos douches ?

_Ouais fait ce que tu veux …

Il allait retourner aux pays des rêves mais …

_Elles sont où ?

_Argh, demande à un des gars, il te montrera les douches communes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Vous n'avez pas votre propre salle de bain ?

Tout en se retournant sur le ventre et mettant un oreiller sur sa tête en râlant, le capitaine pointa du bras une porte.

_Merci ...

Maïa n'oubliait pas d'appliquer les nombreuses règles de politesses que lui avait enseigné Madame Léa. Elle ferma la porte sans verrou sur son passage. La petite salle de bain était plutôt propre, un peu sombre mais correct. Elle balança son manteau sur l'évier et se dévêtit. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête. Le bonheur suprême selon elle. Très vite la petite salle de bain se remplit de buée. Alors qu'elle profitait de ce plaisir, un claquement de porte la prévînt que quelqu'un était rentré dans la petite pièce. Une tête de tulipe put être identifié à travers la vitre. Le rouge lui monta au joue, elle frictionna nerveusement ses cheveux par colère et sûrement par honte aussi. Elle entendit le robinet du lavabo s'allumer et vit du coin de l'œil … Elle sortit d'un bon de la douche et écarta son manteau du lavabo.

_Vous auriez pu l'enlever ! Ah bah c'est malin! Il y a même de la mousse à raser dessus !

Le capitaine toujours à moitié endormi regarda de la tête jusqu'au pied Maïa.

_T'es plutôt bien foutu en faite, dit-il nonchalamment en plissant des yeux.

_?!

Elle ramassa ces affaires au sol et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cabine. Bien sûr quelle était bien foutue, il croyait quoi celui-là ? Dans ce monde tu fais de la musculation et tu t'entraînes, ce qui ne laisse pas de place à la petite bedaine pensa t-elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver assis sur le bureau l'homme masqué. Elle sera les poings, cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé. Elle se tourna dos au type et se rhabilla rapidement en prenant ce qui lui venait dans son sac. L'homme au masque trop choqué par la réaction de la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le Odachi d'une main, son baluchon dans l'autre elle partit furibonde de la pièce.

« Aucune pudeur, aucune gêne, aucune politesse ces pirates ! » Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait fait une description des dragons célestes. Elle se dirigea vers le tonneau où elle avait élu domicile. Tonneau qui n'était plus là d'ailleurs. Un ange passa … à l'intérieur d'elle elle bouillait, si ce n'était pas un pirate plus fort qu'elle elle aurait découpé ce bateau en dé. Elle vit un petit tonneau remplit d'eau, elle y plongea son manteau pour le laver. Elle sentit une présence sur son épaule. Elle souffla.

_Tu fous quoi ? Questionna Mike.

_Ton cher capitaine a sali mon manteau.

_Hum je vois … besoin d'aide ?

_Héhé, pas besoin de deux mains supplémentaires juste pour un manteau, rit doucement la jeune femme.

Elle essora le manteau et le mit à sécher sur le bastingage.

_Pourquoi tu veux aller à Tortuga ? Demanda t-il.

_Pas tes oignons.

_Pourquoi vous êtes mercenaire ?

_Pas tes oignons.

_T'as quel âge ?

_Mais putain t'arrête de toujours causer ?! T'es toujours comme ça ?!

_Ma mère me disait souvent que j'étais trop bavard mais selon moi …

_Arrête !

Elle partit en direction de la proue, le odachi sur son épaule. Elle pris dans son sac le paquet de cigarette et en pris une.

_Pff … quelle journée de merde.

La fumée qui sorti de sa bouche se dissipa dans le vent marin. Elle passa ainsi quelques jours, toujours à contempler l'étendu bleu, elle se demandait dans combien de temps ils seraient rendus. Elle toucha sa poitrine, normalement à cet endroit il devrait y avoir ces deux colliers. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que quelqu'un s'accouda au bastingage. En réalité, Kid n'avait pas vu qu'elle était ici elle aussi. Il aurait aimé faire demi-tour mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que ce dernier l'évité. Oui, on peut dire que Eustass avait un esprit tordu et que malgré les apparences il réfléchissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop et pas d'une bonne façon selon son second. Maïa zieuta l'homme. Une vingtaine d'année, baraqué, tête de tulipe, lèvres mauves, manteau de fourrure … en faite elle le trouva plutôt moche. De son côté Eustass pensa à la meilleur façon d'emmerder son « invité ». Il avait vu les différentes discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Mike.

_T'es un dragon céleste ?

Elle souffla, il avait dû tout entendre lors de son altercation avec la marine.

_Étais un dragon céleste.

_Et pourquoi tu es parti de ton palais céleste ?

_Pas vos oignons.

_Pourquoi tu vas à Tortuga ?

Elle serra les poings, ce mec avait été contaminé par Mike ou quoi. Elle se tourna vivement pour être face au capitaine et elle vu que celui ci affiché un large sourire. Hahaha, elle avait compris son manège, il voulait la pousser à bout. Eh bien ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle afficha un immense sourire même si cela lui coûté :

_Monsieur le capitaine, je vous ai payé, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi.

Eustass crut à un dédoublement de la personnalité, il avait pu voir que d'un coup elle pouvait être extrêmement polie, puis très fière et ensuite limite grossière. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire chier son monde :

_Ouais mais en ce moment tu es sur mon bateau, en pleine mer, qui plus est dans le Nouveau Monde. Donc tu vas répondre à mes deux questions.

C'était pas le moment de faire la fière, et puis ce n'était pas un secret d'état, elle ne répondait pas aux questions tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

_Je suis partie de Marie Joie parce que je m'ennuyai, je vais à Tortuga car un homme m'a volé des objets de valeurs et il paraît qu'il se trouve là-bas.

Eustass était déçu, lui qui croyait qu'elle serait plus résistante. Finalement cette fille n'était pas si intéressante. Il tourna des talons et partit ce qui ravit Maïa.


	11. Onzième vague

Onzième vague.

_« A la guerre, on tue non pour tuer, mais pour ne pas être tué. » de Henri Brialmont._

L'île de Tortuga était en vue, Maïa espérait que son voleur soit ici. Quel contretemps, au lieu de chercher des missions, elle cherchait ces bijoux. En espérant qu'il ne les ait pas vendu. Le bateau s'amarra au port. De nombreux bateaux pirates y étaient encré, d'ailleurs ce port était constitué uniquement de brigands en tout genre. Cette île n'était qu'une immense ville. Les maisons étaient hautes et étaient faites de briques grises. Le toit des maisons étaient roses bonbon ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec l'ambiance. Qui elle, était vraiment électrique. Mais tout de même joyeuse au fond. Très contradictoire ? Non juste une ambiance de pirates.

Maïa se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le capitaine à la chevelure rougeoyante :

_Merci.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle sauta par dessus bord et atterrit agilement sur le ponton. Elle mit sa capuche et déambula à travers les hommes. Captant chaque discussion, elle se faufila parmi la foule. Qu'est-ce que c'était bruyant ! Mais personne semblait s'intéresser à elle, et ça, ça lui plaisait.

_John Cook ...

Elle se tourna vivement pour voir la personne qui avait dit ça. Impossible de voir qui avait dit ce nom, elle scruta la foule derrière elle mais rien à faire, elle ne trouvait pas l'homme ayant parlé. Puis elle vit un des hommes qui était en compagnie de l'homme lorsque celui-ci l'avait bousculé. Bingo. Apparemment c'était son jour de chance. Discrètement elle le suivit, un fin sourire au lèvre.

L'homme très maigre à la barbiche aussi noire que le charbon se dirigea à l'intérieur d'un immense bâtiment qui n'était autre qu'une taverne. Une taverne où un énorme brouhaha s'entendait. Une goutte apparu à l'arrière du crâne de Maïa. Elle passait sa vie dans les tavernes. Une odeur d'alcool de et de tabac s'échappait de cet endroit. La jeune femme entra et tous les regards des personnes devant elle se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était observée de toute part. Quelques hommes vinrent à sa rencontre pour qu'elle enlève sa capuche puis elle se précipita à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour rentrer mais pas se faire repérer. Elle vit au bout d'une ruelle sombre qui longeait le grand établissement une jeune femme habillée plutôt court, vidé des poubelles. Elle avait vu pendant le court temps qu'elle était entrée que c'était la tenue des serveuses. Un large sourire apparut sur son fin visage, elle s'avança vers la jeune femme :

_Salut poupée, bonne nuit.

Elle mit un pin à la serveuse, l'attacha et la plaça dans un endroit à l'écart des regards. Elle enfila la tenue rouge de la jeune femme. Elle cacha son odachi dans une poubelle ainsi que son baluchon. Elle se félicitation et entra par une petite porte de service. La chaleur ambiante des cuisines l'étouffa et elle pris un plateau remplit de chopes de bière qui traînait. Elle entra dans la grande salle, illuminée par d'immenses lustres accrochés au haut plafond fait de roues de charrettes. Il y avait de nombreux étages qui donnaient directement sur cette immense rez de chaussé. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

D'un regard vif, elle regarda chaque table, chaque coin, il devait bien y avoir une centaine de personne dans ce lieu. En plus si ça se trouvait son homme n'était pas là. Elle monta l'étage. Après quelques mains aux fesses, elle vit … Oh mon dieu ! Enfin si il y en a un se dit elle. Il était là, entouré de quelques femmes entrain de se saouler, elle s'approcha pour mieux les observer mais elle se fit héler.

_Oy on a pu de boisson là.

Elle tourna la tête vers le groupe de cinq personne. Cinq femmes.

« Des femmes ici ? » Pensa Maïa. Elle leur servit les boissons et du coup dû retourner en reprendre en bas dans les cuisines. Elle retourna vers sa cible. Est-ce qu'il les avait sur lui ? Les avait-il vendu ? Une chose était sûr elle ne pouvait combattre un homme comme lui, il fallait agir avec malice et finesse. Puis, choquée, elle vit une bourse sur la table et devinez ce qui y dépassé ? Madame Léa et dragon s'écria mentalement la jeune femme. Un plan s'écrit dans sa tête. 1.S'approcher. 2. Les servir. 3 . Leur prendre discrètement les colliers. 4. Fuir. .

Donc elle s'approcha, se pencha, tînt son plateau juste au dessus de la bourse, les servit lentement. Avec ses doigts sous le plateau elle tira les deux colliers mais ils étaient accrochés à quelque chose dans le fond de la bourse. Elle y fourra ses doigts plus profondément mais impossible d'y parvenir. Et puis tant pis se dit-elle, elle pris la bourse. Elle se releva et tourna les talons. Elle s'éloigna, pressa son pas et entendit :

_La bourse ? Elle est plus là ! Putain elle était juste là avant que la serveuse … Et toi là-bas !

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle balança le plateau en direction du groupe de Cook. Un des hommes se le prit en pleine face et s'effondra. Elle sauta par dessus la barre de protection, chose tout à fait suicidaire mais elle atterrit sur une table au rez de chaussé. Un bousculement en entraînant un autre, une insulte répondant à une mauvaise parole, une énorme bagarre commença dans l'établissement ce qui permit à Maïa de se fondre dans la masse. Elle évita de justesse une chope qui se dirigeait droit vers sa tête. Une explosion la propulsa contre un mur. D'où ça pouvait venir ? C'était puissant. Elle se tînt la tête, un peu chancelante. Elle avait les oreilles un peu bouchés à cause du bruit soudain. Un feu commença à prendre dans de longs rideaux rouges. Puis la dragon céleste vit quelque chose qui la stupéfia, toutes les armes se trouvant dans la pièce s'envolèrent vers le trou qu'avait formé l'explosion.

_Attention ! Eustass captain Kidd se déchaîne ! Cria un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Un mouvement de panique commença. Finalement il n'y avait pas que Maïa qui avait commencé cette affrontement dans la ville. Elle courut tant qu'elle put et réussit à sortir du lieu. Elle reprit ces effets personnelles et délivra la serveuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, l'enfer devait ressembler à ça. Partout des gens se battaient, le feu prenait dans les différentes habitations. Elle dégaina son odachi, l'île entière était devenue un champ de bataille, il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais comment ? Des gens l'attaquèrent, elle les coupa d'un coup de sabre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ces gens l'attaquaient d'ailleurs personne ne savait pourquoi ils se tuaient les uns les autres. Maïa gronda, ces gens n'étaient que des imbéciles. Elle ne voulait pas participer à ce massacre ! Et surtout se faire tuer dans la foulée. Ce capitaine Kid apparemment était vraiment un danger ambulant, réussir à mettre le désordre dans une ville en quelques heures c'était pas donné à tout le monde. Elle courrait toujours, cherchant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle vit l'une des femmes de la taverne en train de se battre avec un homme, un autre allé l'abattre avec une hache. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Maïa transperça l'homme à la hache. La femme à la chevelure mauve et à la peau couleur chocolat au lait la remercia de la tête alors qu'elle venait d'en finir avec son adversaire. Maïa allait repartir mais la jeune femme lui prit le bras.

_Viens avec moi. Maïa hésita puis la suivit. Maïa devinait que cette personne devait avoir un bateau, et donc un échappatoire pour elle. La chance lui souriait encore une fois. Elle para un coup de sabre venant de sa droite. Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'homme, elle continua à courir, évitant de se mêler aux autres escarmouches.

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent sur le chemin une des autres femmes, une femme aux cheveux long noirs. Elles se dirigèrent vers le port, elles montèrent à bord d'un navire avec comme tête de proue un dragon ouvrant la gueule. Quelques corps flottés sur la mer noirci par la nuit qui était tombée. Une femme qui faisait partit des cinq que Maïa avait vu, avec une cape noir et un tricorne cria :

_Tout le monde est là ?!

_Ouais capitaine ! Répondit l'équipage qui s'attelait

_On se casse !

_Ouais capitaine !

La jeune femme qui avait demandé à Maïa de la suivre alla vers la dite « capitaine ». La capitaine scruta Maïa puis d'un pas décidé alla vers celle-ci. Maïa tout à coup se sentit comme légèrement oppressée, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle recula d'un pas. Cette personne faisait dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Une fois arrivé devant la dragon céleste, elle afficha un large sourire :

_Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

_Hein ?! Hurlèrent Maïa et la fille à la peau foncée.

Maïa pensa que c'était dû au bruit de bataille qui se déroulait derrière elle et se dit qu'elle avait mal entendu mais la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains courts flottants au vent répéta sa question.

_Mais non, je veux pas, je vous connais pas !

_Allez st'eu plaît ! On a un super cuistot et on est super fort ! La femme aux cheveux mauve lui colla une claque derrière la tête.

_Arrête de te vanter à chaque occasion.

Maïa avait des yeux ronds, tout d'un coup le monde autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister, elle était crétine cette fille ? Ou c'était elle-même qui venait de péter un boulon ? Elle se ressaisit, ça devait être un rêve. Oui un rêve. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. La crétine, un large sourire collé au visage, était toujours devant elle. À vingt centimètre de son visage.

Une fois le bateau loin de Tortuga, les membres de l'équipage vinrent à la rencontre de l'étrangère. Étrangère qui avait d'ailleurs à son pied un capitaine qui la suppliait.

_Lâche moi, je ne veux pas venir dans ton équipage, je te connais pas, tu me connais pas.

_Elle a raison, répliqua la fille aux cheveux mauves.

_Mais Nina regarde le long sabre qu'elle a ! C'est trop classe. En plus c'est toi qui l'a ramené ! dit la capitaine avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Maïa eut une goutte qui apparu sur sa tempe. Ils durent si mettre à cinq pour défaire leur capitaine de la jambe de Maïa. Quelqu'un cria :

_A table !

Un mouvement de foule se mit en que Maïa ne suivait pas le mouvement, une femme vînt l'inviter à les suivre, une femme à la musculature ultra développée. Maïa était surprise, pour des pirates ils étaient plutôt civilisés et accueillant. Elle souleva un sourcil, il devait y avoir un piège en quelque part.

Maïa se retrouva attablée devant une assiette remplit de nourriture sur l'une des deux longues table qui traversaient le réfectoire. L'équipage devait compter une vingtaine de membres dont les cinq femmes qu'elle avait vu à la taverne dont la capitaine. Maïa mangea le contenu de son assiette, ce goût … c'était très bon. Mieux que ce qu'elle mangeait dans les tavernes. Elle aperçut une tête sur son épaule, elle crut s'étouffer.

_Alors c'est bon ? Fit la capitaine.

_Ouais, très bon. Merci.

La capitaine sourit de plus belle et repartit s'asseoir. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en face de Maïa se présenta :

_Moi c'est Mika Inoue. Et toi ?

_Maya.

_Maya comment ? Questionna t-elle curieuse.

_Juste Maya, répondit la concernée.

_Et t'as un surnom ?

_La mercenaire.

_Hein ?! La voix venait d'une personne se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table de Maïa. Les personnes autour d'elle crurent avoir une attaque cardiaque.

_Capitaine, ça va pas être possible ! Pas possible du tout. Cette fille c'est une criminelle de pur souche. En un an elle a réussit à se faire une prime de 100 000 000 de berrys ! C'est une tueuse. Les autres en entendant cette explication continuèrent de manger comme ci de rien était, ils étaient trop habitués à la peur panique de tout de la dénommé Arame.

_100 000 000 de berrys ! Trop cool ! Faut absolu ...

La capitaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un l'avait assis de force et enfourné dans sa bouche un énorme morceau de pain. Le repas était bruyant comme celui de Kidd. Maïa se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise entouré de tout ce monde. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

Le repas finit, la jeune femme en face de Maïa avec les cheveux noirs lisses lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche. À ce moment dans la tête de la concerné c'était une explosion de joie mais elle accepta d'un simple hochement de tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir dans la grande salle de bain toutes les femmes de l'équipage, c'est à dire les cinq femmes.

_Maïa, hurla la capitaine en enlaçant le cou de l'interpellé qui fit presque étranglé.

_Désolé elle est toujours comme ça, lui sourit Mika. Elles se dévêtirent et elles se placèrent sous les multiples paumes de douches qui se trouvaient contre un mur. Elle n'avait jamais pris de douche avec d'autres femmes, il fallait un début à tout. Et de toute façon elle n'était pas du tout pudique. Elle fit comme les autres et lorsqu'elle tourna le robinet de l'eau glacé d'abord en sorti puis l'eau se réchauffa. L'extase, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment. Les cinq autres jeunes femmes parlaient gaîment. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais elle se sentait vraiment bien comme ci rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'avait plus eu cette impression depuis qu'elle voyageait seule, elle était toujours aux a guais, guettant celui qui viendrait la déranger.

_Maïa, vous voulez que je vous frotte le dos ? Proposa la femme musclée.

_Euh, si vous voulez.

Maïa avait pour habitude à Marie Joie que ces esclaves lui frotte le dos, elle avait oublié que c'était quelque chose de vraiment plaisant. Ces femmes, Maïa pensa en les regardant qu'elles étaient vraiment soudées. Elle les envia, elle n'avait pas d'ami, on pouvait dire qu'elle était même seule, vraiment seule.

Il y avait donc la capitaine, très grande, athlétique, les cheveux châtains courts. La femme qui lui avait proposé de la suivre, la peau foncée, des cheveux ondulés mauve avec une frange. La dénommée Arame qui était très blanche avec des cheveux blonds. Et celle qui lui frottait le dos, très grande elle aussi même plus grande que la capitaine, dans les deux mètres, les cheveux attachés bruns clairs et la peau légèrement matte. Et puis ...

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une particularité sur le corps d'une des femmes. Une fine nageoire dorsale longeait le dos de celle avec les cheveux noirs. Ainsi que des points noirs formant une ligne juste en dessous de son nombril ainsi que sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle aurait voulu sortir pour s'éloigner le plus de ce triton. Dire qu'elle lui avait parlé … Il fallait qu'elle fasse avec. Quand elle ferma le robinet elle s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un fouillé son sac.

_Eh !

Elle écarta de la main la capitaine qui avait le nez dans ces affaires. La fille aux cheveux mauve claqua encore une fois l'arrière de la tête de sa capitaine.

_On ne fourre pas son nez n'importe où Lili !

_Ouais mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans son sac Nina! C'est horrible d'avoir des vêtements si usés ! Mika va lui chercher un pyjama et des sous-vêtements.

_Mika, ne vous dérangez pas, mes vêtements me conviennent très bien !

_Désolé, mademoiselle Maya mais là je suis d'accord avec mon capitaine.

Et puis merde, qu'elles fassent ce qu'elle veulent. Maïa n'aimait pas être embobiné de la sorte mais ces cinq femmes avaient l'air redoutable … surtout leur capitaine. En plus elle n'appréciait pas que cette Mika, qui était une triton, lui adresse la parole. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas foncé dans le tas alors que ces personnes étaient son moyen de locomotion pour le moment.

C'est avec un short ayant peu de tissu et un débardeur rose bonbon qu'elle se retrouva dans un hamac dans la même chambre que les quatre femmes de l'équipage. Ce débardeur rose bonbon lui donnait la nausée. Étant tout de même une fan de mode et de style, elle avait horreur de cette couleur. Bref, passons. Croyez vous que ça soit plus paisible dans une chambre de femme qu'une chambre d'homme ? Que neni ! c'était même peut-être pire. Mika ronflait à en faire trembler le bateau et la femme qui ressemblait à musclor parlait dans son sommeil. Mais Maïa s'endormit tout de même, le hamac bercé par les vagues …

_Debout la dedans ! C'est le MATINNNN ! BAM. Maïa était tombée au sol, la tête la première. Elle se releva en ce tenant le nez.

_Maya, alors ? Tu veux faire partit de mon équipage ? La mercenaire lui lança un regard noir et alla dans la salle de bain laver son nez en sang. Maintenant elle avait un nez limite violet. Elle attrapa ces affaires et se changea. La capitaine l'a collé toujours et Maïa en avait marre de se répéter …

_Je ne veux pas faire partie de votre équipage !

_Mais tu es toute seule, tu n'as rien à perdre !

Maïa fouilla dans son sac, si c'était une capitaine pirate elle devait bien avoir une prime, même si selon elle ce spécimen ne devait pas avoir une prime élevée …

_QUOI?!

_Oh, c'est mon avis de recherche ... Annonça la capitaine en regardant surprise de ses yeux jaunes l'avis de recherche.

Lili, la lionne.

400 000 000 de berrys.

Dead or alive

Pendant que l'équipage mangeait leur petit déjeuner Mika qui était toujours en face d'elle lui expliqua :

_Elle est parfois un peu … beaucoup crétine mais c'est une chouette capitaine. En même tant ça fait quand même dix ans qu'elle a créé l'équipage …

_Elle a quel âge donc ? Demanda Maïa.

_28 ans. Maïa aurait cru que cette femme ne dépassait pas la vingtaine.

Maïa avait réussit à échapper aux mains de la capitaine. Elle était sur le pont et il pleuvait à torrent mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était enfin seule. Elle réfléchissait, pourquoi elle n'accepterait pas après tout ? Faire partit de cet équipage de pirate … elle avait bien embarqué avec Peter alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas … mais il l'avait abandonné. Et si eux aussi ils l'abandonnaient ? Madame Léa, le mercenaire … ils l'avaient tous les deux abandonnés. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas était une dragon céleste tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Elle regarda son sabre.

_Et toi, vas-tu m'abandonnais ?

_Oh tu parles à un sabre ?! Maïa se redressa aussitôt. La capitaine Lili était penchée sur elle.

_Tu réfléchissais sur ton intégration à l'équipage ?

_Est-ce que … même si un jour vous découvrez une part de mon passé vous m'abandonnerez?

_Les seules choses qui font que quelqu'un quitte mon équipage sont : la trahison et tuer un de ses nakamas. Ah et dire que les femmes sont faibles.

_J'accepte votre proposition.

_**Arc 3. La dragon céleste : la désolation des femmes.**_

_Lili dite la lionne: une crétine donc avec un tricorne et une cape noir. Elle a des cheveux courts à la garçonne de couleur châtain foncé. Des yeux jaune foncé sont au dessus d'un nez fin. Elle a 28 ans, mesure dans les 1m90 et ça fait 10 ans qu'elle mène son équipage. Blanche de peau. Poitrine de taille moyenne (90C)_

_Arame : une trouillarde, plus petite que Maïa, mesurant dans les 1m55, âgé de 17 ans. Elle a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus et est un peu ronde. Sa peau est presque moyenne (90B)_

_Maxim : niveau musculature elle ressemble un peu à Hulk, mesure dans les deux mètres, a 23 ans. Elle a des yeux verts et une peau légèrement bronzé. Des cheveux châtain foncés noué en chignon négligé encadrent son visage. (100B)_

_Mika : mesure dans les 1m80, de longs cheveux raides noir qui descendent jusqu'à ces reins. 20 ans, des yeux couleurs or. Blanche de peau avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur les -poisson de type poisson combattant. Elle a une grosse poitrine (90E)._

_Nina : de longs cheveux mauves bouclé avec une frange, des yeux bleus foncés. 1M80, 25 ans, la peau foncé. Elle a un corps athlétique et une petite poitrine.(85B)_

**Note de l'auteur : alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'aimez pas la tournure que prend cette histoire ou vous aimez bien ? Votre avis est le bien venu ! Pour l'instant on a l'impression que c'est un équipage à la Luffy, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une impression. Merci d'avoir lu. **


	12. Douzième vague

_**Arc 3. La dragon céleste : la désolation des femmes.**_

Douzième vague.

_« J'accepte votre proposition. » _

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la capitaine. Maïa avait dit ça spontanément, un peu trop spontanément peut-être.

Lili pris la main de Maïa et la tira pour que celle-ci la suive. Après avoir parcourut le bateau dans toute sa largeur, elles entrèrent dans le navire et parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une espèce de salle de repos. Les quatre autres femmes de l'équipage étaient entrain de pratiquer différentes activités telle que la lecture et le dessin allongé ou assise sur des sofas rouge. La capitaine Lili prit la parole joyeusement :

_On a une nouvelle nakama!

_C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais accepter ! Bienvenue ! Dit Mika avec un sourire accueillant.

_Salut moi c'est Arame, se présenta timidement la plus jeune le rouge aux joues.

_Et moi Maxime ! Déclara la femme la plus musclée en se levant.

_C'est moi qui t'es amené mais je ne me souviens pas mettre présentée, je suis Nina, dit celle à la peau foncé.

_Eh bien moi c'est Maya, se présenta la mercenaire.

Mika l'accompagna faire le tour du bateau. Avoir un nouveau nakama avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Elle était de nature joyeuse et rencontrer de nouvelles personne la ravie. Elle avait pu voir une pointe de malaise chez la nouvelle pirate, mais n'y prêta pas d'attention. Elle lui expliqua un peu le rôle que tout le monde tenait à bord :

_Nina est la seconde de l'équipage, Maxime est la navigatrice. Tu verras, tu trouveras bientôt ton utilité sur le navire, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Pour tout ce qui est des manœuvres, le reste de nos nakamas s'en charge sous la direction de Maxime et du capitaine. Brandon est le cuisinier, Dan s'occupe ...

Une longue énumération de prénom s'ensuivit, Maïa ne retenant même pas la moitié des informations .

_A oui aussi, si tu un bobo tu vas voir Arame, c'est elle le doc de l'équipage. Ou sinon va voir Jason, c'est son assistant.

_Et il se nomme comment votre équipage ? Demanda Maïa en jetant un œil dans une salle qui se trouvait être le dortoir des hommes.

Mika posa ces mains sur ces hanches, bomba le torse et dit fièrement.

_ L'équipage des dragons de feu.

_Pourquoi ?

Maïa se demandait bien pourquoi ce nom, ok leur proue était un dragon mais ça n'expliquait pas le pourquoi du comment. Mika continua de sourire mais sa voix devînt étrangement froide.

_ Tu le découvriras peut-être un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Maïa leva un sourcil mais n'insista pas et ne se posa pas plus de question. Au final, elle s'en foutait un peu de savoir cette info.

_Quelques jours plus tard ..._

_Dis dis dis Maïa ! Je peux essayer ton Odachi ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit non ! C'est le mien, je le prête pas. Et puis il est maudit … je sais pas ce qui se passerai si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'utilisait.

_Un sabre maudit ! Ouah ! Mais on dit que les sabres maudits tuent leur propriétaire, expliqua Lili en se frottant le menton pensive. Elle se rappelait d'un habitant de son île qui en possédait un. Il était mort, son sabre en plein cœur.

_Et ben je suis toujours là donc je ne suis pas morte.

Une goutte était apparut derrière la tête de Maïa, cette capitaine était plutôt … encombrante. Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, dés que Maïa avait vu cette pièce, elle s'était jurée que dès qu'elle aurait le temps, elle viendrait jeter quelques coups d'œils aux ouvrages . Donc c'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle parcourait des yeux chaque intitulé de livre . Elle vit le nom d'un auteur de livre de découverte qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement Jean Mchilblic. Elle commença à parcourir les quelques lignes du _Trésor perdu de l'île dont on n'a jamais entendu parlé _, entre temps un des hommes de l'équipage était entré et parcourait les titres des livres. La capitaine quand à elle, était repartit embêter la doctoresse de l'équipage.

Maïa jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son livre. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Il était plutôt sombre ce qui contrastait avec le reste de l'équipage plutôt joyeux. Elle put voir qu'il prit un livre de navigation et il repartit.

_Dans la salle de réunion du navire ..._

_Où est encore cette idiote de capitaine ! C'est elle qui veut aller infiltrer cette base navale et elle n'est même pas là ! S'écria la seconde du navire en tirant rageusement sur ces cheveux mauves.

_Calme toi … tient quand on parle du loup ! S'étonna Maxim en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur sa capitaine. Nina se retenait de ne pas sauter sur la nouvelle venue pour l'étrangler.

_Gomen, j'avais oublié … alors où en est le plan Mattias ? Questionna Lili en se tournant vers un homme imposant à la chevelure grise.

_On a tous les costumes de marines, on a réussi à avoir le plan de la base sur le dernier bateau de marine qu'on a arraisonné. Les combinaisons de plongeais sont presque finit, il faut qu'on étudie la carte pour trouver le lieu où pourrait se trouver ce qu'on cherche. répondit l'homme.

Ce plan, ou plutôt ce projet était quelque chose que leur capitaine avait en tête depuis quelques mois. Il avait fallut que l'équipage attaque plusieurs bâtiments de guerre de la marine et mette la main sur les plans de la base G11 ainsi qu'un Eternal pose y menant.

_Shishishi, j'ai trop hâte ! Dans deux semaines on va enfin pouvoir LE revoir.

_Ouais bah d'ici là, on a encore pas mal de boulot à faire pour que le plan se déroule au mieux ! s'énerva Nina en quittant la pièce. Maxim souffla, elle étaient toutes du genre impatientes contrairement à elle, elle espérait que la nouvelle n'était pas comme ça.

_Couloir menant à la bibliothèque du navire … _

En trois heures, Maïa n'avait eu aucune peine à lire l'ouvrage, et ne voulant pas dévorer d'une traite tous les livres, elle avait eu le courage de sortir de la pièce. Nina, vint à sa rencontre.

_ S'lut ! Pourrais-tu venir avec moi ? J'aimerai tester tes capacités au combat. Désolé de te dire ça, mais j'apprécie que moyennement que la cap'taine t'es prise comme ça, sans rien savoir de toi dans l'équipage.

_Il ne fallait donc pas m'inviter à fuir avec toi quand on était sur Tortuga.

Nina afficha un large sourire, Maïa disait la stricte vérité. Mais Nina lui avait demander d'embarquer avec elle, uniquement parce que la mercenaire l'avait un peu aidé lorsqu'elles étaient dans le refuge de pirate. Elle ne contredisait pas le choix de son capitaine, elle voulait juste assurer les arrières de l'équipage, pour son bien.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans une pièce ovale, où de multiples miroirs étaient accrochés au mur. Certains étaient brisés par endroit. Quelques appareils de musculation et quelques armes jonchaient le sol de bois. Maïa enleva son manteau et attacha ses cheveux. Nina dégaina un katana de taille moyenne accroché à sa fine taille. Elles se mirent en garde et commencèrent à se jaugeaient. Les yeux bleues de Nina avaient l'air de transpercer Maïa. Elles tournèrent en cercle pendant quelques secondes, mettant leur pied avec précaution sur le sol, tel des félins prêts à bondir à tout moment.

Le mercenaire lui avait toujours dit que lors d'un combat, il valait toujours mieux que ce soit l'adversaire qui attaque en premier, pendant ce lape de temps elle pouvait donc juger des aptitudes de l'ennemi. Nina disparu soudain de sa vision, Maïa se recula et se tourna à temps pour bloquer avec son fourreau l'attaque venant de la fille aux cheveux mauves .

Une odeur de violette emplit ses narines. Sous la puissance du coup, les chevaux mauves de Nina volaient dans un ballet gracieux. La mercenaire sourit légèrement, le regard caractéristique des assassins apparut soudainement sur son visage. Ce regard qui vous dit qu'ils sont venus pour une seule chose, vous tuer. La mercenaire était programmée pour une seule chose, le meurtre. Juste blesser ? Elle ne connaissait pas. Tuer était la seule chose qu'on lui avait appris. Nina vit ça dans son regard.

La seconde de l'équipage était nettement plus forte qu'elle, elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Sur ce bateau elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses techniques fétiches comme _les pleurs de l'ange_ ou le _fouet de dieu_ car ça pourrait détruire l'embarcation, mais ses capacités à l'épée étaient quand même redoutables. Elles enchaînèrent plusieurs coups de sabres, en allant de plus en plus vite. Nina ne pensait pas que son adversaire était si agile, surtout avec un si long sabre. Mais elle se doutait que Maïa retenait ses coups, en pesant chacun de ses mouvements. En ayant vu assez des capacités de la jeune femme et voulant voir ce qu'elle valait vraiment une fois rendu à terre, Nina mit fin à l'échange en effectuant un rapide mouvement de sabre qui désarma Maïa. Cette dernière d'ailleurs avait été un peu médusée et s'énerva mentalement de la façon d'agir de la seconde.

_Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal. À plus.

Maïa avait froncé les sourcils, rester zen se disait-elle, ne pas tous les zigouiller comme le mercenaire et Madame Léa lui disait … Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait résister mais il fallait qu'elle encaisse, pour son propre intérêt. En y réfléchissant de plus prêt elle ne pouvait pu se permettre de continuer son petit business d'assassin, il valait mieux pour elle se cacher derrière un nom de la piraterie. Si ces parents avaient décidé de la tuer si elle ne retournait pas à Marie Joie, ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire de si tôt. Maïa sourit légèrement … ils voulaient sûrement la tuer pour pas qu'elle déshonneur leur rang. C'était pour cela que les origines de son cousin de la famille Doflamingo n'étaient pas connu … mais lui il avait eu le droit de mener sa vie comme il le voulait. Elle souffla, ça lui plaisait que moyennement de devoir se plier aux ordres de l'équipage. Ces pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au pont, les nuages sombres au dessus d'elle ne présageaient rien de bon.


	13. Treizième vague

Treizième vague.

_ Maintenaient la barre à bâbord ! S'écria Maxim de sa voix roque.

_Un homme à la mer ! Gémia un homme.

_Ne lâchez rien !

_Shishishi, tu vas bien Wakame ?

_Putain Lili arrête de rire alors que Wakame a faillit être emporté par les vagues !

Ces deux dernières répliques venaient de la capitaine et de sa seconde. Maïa observait du coin de l'œil cette échange alors qu'elle aidait un de ces … nakamas ? À accrocher un des cordages. Une violente tempête, comme il y en avait tant sur la route de tous les périls, avait pris le navire dans ces puissants vents. Maïa ainsi que tout l'équipage était mouillé jusqu'aux os, ça faisait bien quatre heures qu'ils luttaient contre les bourrasques. Maïa était à peine sortit dehors et constatait qu'il y avait des nuages menaçant, que les vents s'étaient levés. Ces mêmes vents se calmèrent peu à peu, puis le soleil commença à percer à travers les nuages.

Une douce lumière vînt illuminer le pont. Quelques uns s'attelèrent à nettoyer ce dernier. Les vagues avaient déposé de l'écume sur les planches de bois, et quelques barils s'étaient détachés du bastingage. Maïa alla vers ce qui était maintenant sa cabine pour se changer. Elle entendit une voix, qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Maxim (la navigatrice) retentir dans tout le navire.

_ Île en vue !

Quand elle ressortit sur le pont, elle vit un petit attroupement à l'avant du bateau. Arame, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, la capitaine, ainsi que quelques hommes regardaient le morceau de terre à l'horizon.

_Une île printanière … murmura la blonde presque des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait ni avoir trop chaud, ni avoir trop froid, donc les îles printanières étaient une bénédiction pour elle. Venant de West Blue où le temps y était tempéré c'était compréhensible.

Ils débarquèrent dans le petit port de plaisance. Apparemment l'île avait échappé à la vague de piraterie qui avait eu lieu à cause de la mort de Barbe Blanche, sûrement à cause de la petite base de la marine se trouvant à proximité. La capitaine descendit et héla gaimant ces camarades :

_Maxim ! Maïa ! Arame ! Bambo !Venez avec moi !

Maïa entendit les trois autres concernés soufflaient. Mais elle les suivit pour rejoindre la capitaine LiLi. Nina se précipita vers le bastingage et leur cria :

_Faites gaffes à elle ! Si vous voyez qu'elle fait une bêtise, vous la laissez se débrouiller et revenez sur le bateau !

_Ouais chef, répondirent la blonde, la matte et l'homme aux cheveux rose. Maïa trouvait vraiment cet équipage étrange, pourtant elle en avait vu passer à la taverne de Léo. Nina faisait presque office de capitaine. Devant son air interrogateur, Maxim répondis à la question que Maïa se posait silencieusement.

_Notre capitaine est un peu … ingérable. Donc pour le bien de l'équipage, on est prévoyant. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée héhé, rigola t-elle.

Maïa marchait tranquille derrière Arame. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche les quelques habitations de bois. La plupart des personnes dehors étaient des femmes s'occupant à balayer devant leur porte ou à porter sur leur tête des bassines de linges.

L'air était rafraîchissant et le vent qui soufflait dans les nombreux peupliers était apaisant. Qui aurait cru qu'on était dans le Nouveau-Monde ?

_Dans les couloirs du quartier général de la marine … _

_Comment ça , vous n'avez pas réussit à l'attraper ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables infâmes cancrelats ! disait un homme avec une bulle autour de sa tête.

_La prochaines fois, nous vous promettons que nous l'aurons ! Jura un vice-amiral en s'inclinant.

_Où est l'amiral en chef Akainu ? Je veux le voir immédiatement ! Ordonna l'homme à la coupe étrange.

_Vous me cherchez, majesté Isou ? Demanda un nouveau venu.

L'homme à l'immense carrure s'approcha de l'homme avec le scaphandre.

_Oui amiral ! C'est inadmissible et une offense envers ma personne ! Vos hommes ont lamentablement échoué ! Envoyez lui un amiral ! Non, même deux amiraux pour la capturer ! C'est une traître ! Une honte ! Je veux l'exécuter moi-même !

_Nous ferons tout pour vous contenter Saint Alfred. Nous vous livrerons votre fille Sainte Maïa.

_Ne l'appelez plus jamais de cette façon ! Elle ne fait plus partie de notre illustre famille ! Elle souille notre rang !

Le dragon céleste, rouge de colère, repartit en pestant. Le vice-amiral se tourna vers son supérieur :

_Que faisons-nous Amiral en chef ?

_Elle n'a pas une prime énorme, envoyez juste le vice-amiral Momonga, ça devrait largement suffire. Nos amiraux ont d'autres choses à faire avec cette vague de piraterie que de s'occuper d'une petite criminelle comme elle. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le vice-amiral se mit au garde à vous et partit. Ça allait être une affaire vite réglée. Ils n'avaient pas été assez prévoyant en envoyant juste qu'une vingtaine d'officiers, mais le vice-amiral Momonga se chargerait de cette gamine rapidement. Normalement ce n'était pas à l'amiral Akainu de donner cette ordre. Pour ce qui concerne les affaires des dragons célestes, ça aurait dû être le commandant en chef des forces militaires du gouvernement mondial Kong ou bien les cinq étoiles. Il pesta, il y avait beaucoup trop de travail et on lui en mettait encore plus sur le dos. Mais ça valait le coup, pour une justice absolue.

_Sur l'île de Little Spring, sur un chemin de dalles ..._

_ Shishishi, il faut absolument qu'on rencontre ce vieil homme qui prédit l'avenir !

_Capitaine, tu ne devrais pas croire ces bobards. La vieille dame t'a raconté cette histoire seulement parce que tu es trop naïve, souffla Maxim avec un visage désespéré.

_Mais peut-être que la vieille dame a raison … essaya de rassurer Arame.

Les quatre femmes et l'homme plutôt discret faisaient route vers un petit village se trouvant vers le centre de l'île où se trouvait un genre de devin d'après les dire d'une vieille femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Maïa s'en foutait bien de toute cette histoire, du moment qu'on lui foute la paix, ça lui allait ! Au bout de quelques minutes elles aperçurent le village . Elles questionnèrent un des habitants qui leur indiqua une petite maison de bois. Seul un rideau était devant la porte. La capitaine rentra dans l'habitation sans toquer.

_Oy ! Y-a quelqu'un ?!

_Atcha ! Une minute j'arrive.

Un vieil homme bossu arriva en éternuant.

_ Vous venez pour une consultation ?

_Ouais, je veux que vous me lisiez l'avenir.

Le vieil homme s'assit et demanda à la femme d'en faire de même. Il pris la main droite de celle-ci, et commença à examiner les traits présents.

_Je vois que votre vie est très mouvementée … vous avez connu nombre d'épreuves difficiles mais vous avez réussit à les surpasser. Mais attendez-vous a en surmonter encore plus … l'ombre de la mort plane continuellement au dessus de vous. Vos prochains choix vont être décisifs, ne les prenez pas à la légère.

Lili n'était nullement préoccupée par ce que venait de lui dire le vieux et avait toujours son large sourire sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Maïa.

_A toi !

_Non merci, je n'ai jamais cru à ces conneries.

_C'est un ordre.

Maïa souleva un sourcil, elle se prenait pour qui celle là ? Maxim mis un bras sur ces épaules.

_Quand je te disais que tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu t'embarquais …

Maïa s'assit et tendit nonchalamment sa main. Le vieil homme en prenant sa main frissonna.

_Voici un destin peu commun … jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous avez eu beaucoup de chance … mais ça ne risque pas de durer. Vous êtes dans une cage où il n'y a pas de porte pour vous échappez, vous allez croiser le chemin de personnes qui vous voudront du mal et pour la première fois vous allez connaître la véritable souffrance.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta et regarda Maïa qui avait dénié le regardait dans les yeux. Elle retira sa main. La capitaine jeta une petite bourse sur la table et ils partirent.

_Shishishi, Maïa et moi n'avons pas un destin très agréable on dirait.

_Ne rigole pas avec ces sujets là capitaine ! Maintenant qu'il le dit, je sent la présence de la mort autour de nous ... dit d'une façon mystérieuse la blonde en frissonnant et regardant autour du groupe. Maxim roula des yeux. Maïa sur le coup avait eu un frisson qui l'avait traversé, mais en reprenant ces esprits, elle avait mis de côté les paroles du prophète. Elles arrivèrent dans la ville portuaire. Un homme à l'air sinistre s'avança vers le groupe de jeune femme :

_ Lili la lionne … alors ce qu'on disait est vrai … tu es revenue dans le Nouveau Monde.

_On se connaît ? Questionna la brune avec le tricorne.

_Non … mais moi je te connais.

L'homme avec le crâne chauve fonça vers la capitaine avec deux tridents. Maïa se mit de côté ainsi que les trois autres membres de l'équipage. Ils virent un homme avec des cheveux noirs et une barbe mal rasée s'avancer par derrière vers Lili. Maïa était prête à dégainer le « cri de l'ange » mais Maxim lui fit signe de ne rien faire. En effet lorsque l'homme voulut embrocher avec ces deux lames la capitaine, celle ci esquiva agilement.

_Vous êtes lâches pour vouloir m'attaquer à deux …

_Nous sommes Jeet et Abdullah, anciens chasseurs de prime.

Lili esquiva toutes leurs attaques, elle montrait un visage lasse, comme ci elle s'ennuyait. Abdullah était celui qui se battait avec les trident, trois cicatrices barraient son front et Jeet était reconnaissable par sa longue langue pendante qui sortait de sa bouche. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, Maïa ne vit plus la capitaine. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent à terre, une gerbe de sang s'écoula de leur dos. La capitaine réapparu tenant son sabre d'une main.

_ Shishishi, on y va ?

Maïa fronça les sourcils, en effet, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.


End file.
